Being Lantash Chapter 1
by Leslie MacGyver
Summary: LAST TIME REWRITING THIS! I SWEAR! The Tok'ra have been experimenting on cloning. Martouf has made a copy of himself and his symbiote. Leslie is the Tauri that the symbiote Lantash2 copy jumps into. How will the SGC react to this? Does the SGC even know?
1. Part 1

**Being Lantash—Chapter 1**

Disclaimer: SG-1 isn't mine. If they were, I wouldn't be sharing :) I'm just borrowing the characters, playing with them. I'll give them back when I'm done. That is if I ever do get done with Daniel. _Big evil grin_

Author's Notes: In this story, Martouf isn't dead; the Tok'ra can't make their eyes glow. I have no idea how many languages they speak. Teal'c doesn't have his symbiote anymore. Keep in mind; these stories jump around quite a bit. For example, first you're in season 1 on the planet Hanka, then in season 2 with the Tok'ra on Vorash, and then earlier in season 2 with In the Line of Duty. This is based on a dream I had in November of 2003. ((This is a new version of Being Lantash. I wanted to rewrite it because I wanted to have more action and people involved. **This is the last time I'm rewriting it, I swear!**))

* * *

SG-1 (Colonel Jonathon 'Jack' O'Neill, Major Samantha 'Sam' Carter, Dr. Daniel Jackson, and Teal'c) SG-2 (Colonel T. J. Sharp, Major Michael Ford, Lieutenant Leslie MacGyver, and Jonas Quinn), and Martouf (a Tok'ra; Tok'ra means 'against Ra') are on a mission to another planet. The Tok'ra started experimenting on cloning a few months ago and Martouf had volunteered to make a copy of himself months ago. Our mission was to save the copy from the Goa'uld Nirrti (Goa'uld – snake-like creature within a human body who acts like it is a God). The copy was originally on a mission to sabotage Nirrti's new weapon. He succeeded in the mission but was caught trying to escape through the Stargate. He was able to dial Earth's gate but was soon surrounded by Jaffa. That's how we knew he was in trouble. The planet was called Hanka, a.k.a. P8X-987. We killed Nirrti and most of her Jaffa (humans specifically made to carry Goa'uld symbiotes). Teal'c would have said that the battle was victorious. 

When the mission was over, SG-1, 2, Martouf and the copy started walking towards the Stargate. Martouf2 was very weak. Nirrti had done many experiments on him. She likes to experiment on humans and the Tok'ra to gain information about the species and try to enhance them to make a super species. Martouf2 could barely walk to the gate. Before we were able to reach the gate, Martouf2 fell.

I yelled, "Sir!"

Martouf (original) turned and saw the copy lying on the ground out of breath. SG-1 and the rest of SG-2 helped me carry Martouf2 out of the open area and took cover, just incase any of Nirrti's Jaffa were still alive.

Martouf2 was trying to catch his breath. He said, "I wish to speak with Leslie alone."

Jack said, "We'll be waiting by the gate."

I turned to Jack. "Yes, Sir."

SG-1, SG-2, and Martouf walked towards the gate. I watched them leave. I then turned and looked at Martouf2 lying on the ground. I asked him, "Martouf, are you ok? We need to get you back through the gate and into the infirmary."

Martouf2 said, "Leslie, I am dying. I do not think I can make it back through the Stargate. Lantash (Tok'ra symbiote) is very weak. He may not be able to heal the damage Nirrti has done to the both us."

"No…"

"Leslie…"

A tear ran down my cheek. Martouf grabbed my hands and tried to smile. I will never forget that smile. "I'm gonna miss you Martouf."

"No. Have Lantash."

I just looked at him.

"Lantash is too weak to heal both him and me. Since you do not have any severe injuries, he can heal himself. I'm gonna die here with or without him anyway. Take Lantash. You will always have a part of me within you." Martouf coughed in pain.

I looked directly into his eyes, tears forming in mine. I nodded. "Okay. What do I have to do?"

"Kiss me."

I leant over hesitantly to kiss him. Before our lips touched, Lantash jumped through my mouth. My eyes opened wide like I was just shot in the back. I fell to the ground and passed out. I woke up minutes later and Martouf2 was looking down at me. He was weaker than before. I sat up and he leant against the tree behind him.

"This feels really weird."

"You cannot tell anyone about Lantash. If the Tauri (humans) find out, they will certainly ask you many questions. Lantash has assured me that he would do anything to protect you and whatever it takes to stay with you."

"I won't tell anyone but the ones I trust."

Martouf nodded slightly. "I need your knife?"

"Why?"

"So I can stab myself. You can tell them that Nirrti took Lantash out of me. Or you can shoot me."

"Martouf I couldn't possibly…"

"Please…"

I just looked at him. I sighed and passed him my knife. I frowned.

Martouf2 took the knife and held it above him and drove it into his chest just under his breastbone above his abdomen. He let out a groan in pain and I had to look away. I didn't like seeing anyone in pain. He pulled the knife out from his chest and threw it near the root of the tree. He was breathing harder than before. "When I die, burn my body. This is my last request. Please do this for me." He started coughing again.

I nodded. "I will." He rested his bloody hand was on my arm. He breathed his last breath. When his hand fell, I knew he had died. I closed his eyes and sat there to look at him.

Lantash2 said, "Good-Bye old friend."

I just sat there for a few minutes. I finally stood up. When I did, I looked straight ahead of me. I sensed another symbiote and heard someone moving up behind me. I got my P-90 ready to shoot. Large hands grabbed me from behind and started choking me. I struggled but the grip was getting tighter and tighter. I finally put my gun over my shoulder and started shooting hoping to hit him somewhere. I accidentally shot myself in the process. I finally hit the person who was choking me and he let go of my neck. Instead of catching my breath, I turned around and started shooting the Jaffa with my P-90 until I ran out of ammo. When I was sure the Jaffa was dead, I fell to my knees and tried to catch my breath.

SG-1, SG-2, and Martouf were standing around at the gate waiting for me. Major Michael Ford heard the gunfire and started running towards the area where I was located. Daniel Jackson ran after him. Major Ford reached the area where I was with Daniel right behind him and readied his gun. Daniel ran over to me. I was sitting on the ground.

Daniel radioed Colonel O'Neill, "Jack, Leslie needs medical attention."

I shook my head. "No I don't. I'm fine."

Jack radioed back, "What's going on over there?"

Daniel radioed, "Martouf and a Jaffa are dead."

"What?"

I said to Daniel, "I'm heading back to the gate."

Major Ford watched my six on the way back to the gate. Jonas Quinn walked up to me and saw the bruises on my neck.

Jonas asked, "Are you ok?"

I nodded. "I'm fine." I looked at Colonel O'Neill. "We should burn the copy's body. I don't want any other Goa'uld finding him."

The original Martouf looked at me strangely. He knew that I had the copy's symbiote. He could sense it. I looked at him and shook my head hoping he wouldn't say anything.

The rest of SG-1 and SG-2 ran off to get the body. I watched them leave out of the corner of my eye. I then saw blood on my jacket. It must have been from when the copy had his bloody hand on my arm. I looked higher and saw blood soaked into my jacket. I knew I accidentally shot myself but there was another spot bleeding. I took my arm out slowly. I winced at the sharp pain. The pain was too much for me to handle so I just left my jacket on. I looked at Martouf.

Martouf just looked at me. He must have been looking for an explanation.

I began explaining. "Martouf, I had to…"

"Why?"

"Because the copy was dying. He wanted me to have Lantash. He didn't want his memories and experiences to go to waste."

Martouf was speechless.

"And you know I can't go to Vorash…"

"Why?"

"I don't want the SGC to be suspicious of me. Anytime you need to speak with Lantash, come through our Stargate."

Martouf nodded.

Over the radio, Colonel O'Neill said, "Lieutenant MacGyver, could you join us for a second? Please?"

I radioed back, "On my way, Sir." I looked at Martouf. "I hope they don't know."

Martouf and I walked to where SG-1 and SG-2 were with the dead bodies of the copy and the Jaffa. Sam was kneeling over the copy's body.

Colonel O'Neill walked over to me. "Would you mind telling us what happened?"

I answered, "Well, Sir. He was dying. He took my knife and stabbed himself."

Colonel Sharp asked, "Was the symbiote dying?"

"No…"

Colonel O'Neill asked, "No?"

"Nirrti sedated the copy and took Lantash out. She experimented on Lantash and one experiment killed him. The copy knew he was going to die."

Daniel glanced at my arm. He walked towards me. He barely touched my arm and I winced. He walked off to get his first-aid kit. He walked back over to me and began cutting the sleeve of my jacket. He slowly peeled away the jacket from the stab wound. I winced a little more. He started cutting the clothing a little higher because he wanted to stop the bleeding of both injuries. Daniel looked at me. "Do you know the story behind this?"

"Um…I shot myself to get the Jaffa off of me and another Jaffa stabbed me during the mission."

Daniel nodded. "Well…looks like you'll be getting stitches…" Daniel began to clean and bandage up the wound.

Colonel O'Neill said, "Well…we should get this done and back home within an hour or so."

Sam said, "Yes, Sir."

About a half hour later, we burned the copy's body. Tears were streaming down my cheeks. I walked off to a nearby tree and sat down. Daniel followed me. I didn't know he was behind me until after I sat down, saw him, and gasped.

Daniel said, "Sorry…"

I sighed.

Daniel walked over and sat by me.

I sniffed.

Daniel put one of his hands on my arm making sure he missed my wounds. I turned towards him in a tight embrace and started crying. Daniel started rubbing my back. "Shhhh…It's gonna be ok. It's ok." When we let go of each other, I nodded and sniffed. Daniel cupped my cheeks and wiped the tears with his thumbs. He asked, "You gonna be alright?"

"Yeah. I think so." I looked into Daniel eyes. Before I could control myself, I kissed him. Daniel seemed surprised at first but he kissed me back.

We kissed until Jack radioed, "Daniel? Lieutenant?"

Daniel and I just looked at each other.

"Hello? Where are you guys?"

I radioed back, "Sorry Sir. Daniel and I went for a little walk. We're on our way back." I quickly said to Daniel, "I'm so sorry Daniel. I shouldn't have done that. I wasn't thinking. I…"

Daniel put his index finger over my lips to silence me. "No need to apologize." Daniel smiled. "I was thinking..."

The last sentence left me speechless. Daniel helped me up and we walked back to the gate.

Jack said, "Daniel, dial us up."

Daniel went over to the DHD and dialed the gate. SG-1, SG-2, and Martouf stepped through the event horizon.


	2. Part 2

SG-1, SG-2, and Martouf emerged through the event horizon of Earth's gate and walked down the ramp. General Hammond was standing at the base of the ramp. "Welcome Back SG-1 and SG-2."

Jack said, "Thank You, Sir."

Colonel Sharp nodded.

General Hammond looked around. "Where is the copy?"

I said, "He's dead, Sir."

Everyone looked at me because I answered too quickly.

Jack said, "Yeah…"

General Hammond said, "Report to the infirmary. We'll debrief as soon as you're finish."

Jack said, "Yes, Sir." Jack led the way out of the gate room. General Hammond walked off to his office.

On our way out if the gate room, I pulled Martouf over to talk to him. "Will Dr. Frasier detect the symbiote?"

Martouf said, "Hopefully not. She may just perform a standard check up."

I was scared. I thought to myself, "What will happen if she does find Lantash in me? Will I be locked up? Asked questions? Experimented on? Sent back to the Vorash to get Lantash removed?" I panicked and ran off to my lab. I peeked out into the hallway to see if anyone had followed me. I went back into my lab and closed the door. I had brought back some souvenirs from Nirrti. I hid a goa'uld hand device and a healing device in one of my desk drawers and locked it. I walked around the lab thinking about what I should do next. I looked at my bloody bandages. They were too bloody so I had to remove them. I didn't think this much blood could come from a stab wound and a bullet hole in the arm. About 5 minutes later, the phone rang. The ringing startled me. I picked the receiver up and sat it on the desk. I didn't answer it.

Ten minutes later, someone knocked on the door. The knock startled me just like the ringing did. Jack walked in. "Leslie? You in here?"

I just looked at him.

Jack looked at me and then down at my shoulder. "Um…you need to get that checked out. Dr. Frasier is waiting for you in the infirmary. We tried calling you but…the phone seems to have fallen off the hook." Jack pointed at the receiver on the desk.

I looked at the phone and back at Jack. I said nothing.

Jack looked back at me. "What?"

"Nothing…"

"Ok?" Jack slowly inched to the door.

"Colonel O'Neill…"

Jack, with his eyes still on me, said, "Yes?"

"Sir, if I was any different…would you still be my friend?"

"I'll always be your friend Leslie. Why?"

"I was just wondering." I smiled slightly

Jack smiled. "Hurry up and let Doc Frasier check you out and look at that arm of yours. We're all waiting for you in the briefing room."

"Yes Sir." I then ran off to the infirmary.


	3. Part 3

Daniel was right. I had to get stitches for the stab wound. As for the bullet, I had to get that removed—that really hurt—and stitched up. It was all over very fast though. I'll remember not to shoot myself next time. Dr. Frasier made me wear a splint.

Dr. Frasier said, "All blood works check clean. However, there is a small scar on the back of your throat. I'm going to have to get a sample. Other than that, you're done in here."

I asked, "That's it?"

"Yeah. Remember, don't get the stitches wet and don't move that arm too much. Your neck bruises should clear soon."

I nodded and hopped off the infirmary bed. I joined General Hammond, SG-1, SG-2, and Martouf in the briefing room. I sat down next to Teal'c without saying anything to anyone. Sitting across from me was Martouf and Daniel.

General Hammond said, "Glad you could join us Lieutenant."

I said, "Thank You, Sir." I sat back in my chair and began fiddling around with my hands. I kept looking down trying not to make eye contact with anyone. Daniel noticed that I wasn't my normal self. I'm usually a bit more talkative during briefings and debriefings.

General Hammond asked, "How did the copy die?"

Sam said, "We don't know, Sir. We just found Leslie's knife next to a tree with blood on it. Analysis shows that it is the copy's blood with his fingerprints. Leslie was there the whole time."

I was still looking down at the table. General Hammond said, "Leslie?"

I looked up at General Hammond. Everyone was looking at me. I said, "I'm Sorry, Sir. What was the question?"

General Hammond asked again, "How did the copy die?"

I cleared my throat. "He stabbed himself, Sir."

"Why?"

"He said 'I'd rather die than give up my knowledge.' I'm assuming that he meant if he could some how be revived again even from death. He also wanted his body burned. It was his last request."

General Hammond asked Martouf, "Would he do that?"

Martouf said, "Yes. The Tok'ra would die rather than give up anything of importance to the Goa'uld. The Goa'uld now have methods of reviving the host and extracting the necessary information they need. That is possibly the reason why he wanted his body burned."

I looked back down at the table.

Daniel asked, "Leslie is something wrong?"

I looked up at Daniel, then Martouf, then back at Daniel. "I'm fine Daniel." I smiled.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

"Well, since we came from Hanka, you haven't said much. And you look worried about something."

"I just don't have much to say at the moment, Daniel, I'm really just fine."

Daniel nodded. Daniel thought, "Maybe it was my kiss. She's a great kisser. Mine wasn't all that great. Well…I wasn't exactly prepared for a kiss like that. I'll make up for it later."

My eyes opened wide. I looked at Daniel. "Daniel! You don't have to tell everyone here."

Daniel just looked at me. I looked at everyone else. General Hammond asked, "Leslie, are you ok?"

I looked at General Hammond. "I'm fine, Sir. I thought I just heard Daniel…never mind." I thought about what Daniel just said. Only thing is, he didn't move his mouth. I looked at him oddly.

General Hammond nodded. "You killed Nirrti successfully?"

Daniel though, "I'm gonna kiss her. I'm going to kiss her! You can do this Danny Boy!"

I said, "Um…Daniel…shh…"

Daniel looked at me. Daniel then thought, "Can you hear me?"

I nodded.

Daniel's eyes opened wide. He asked, "How?"

By that time, everyone was looking at me. I wrote on a piece of paper, "I can't explain right now."

Daniel thought, "I am going to kiss you!"

I blushed and looked back down at my hands.

Everyone was watching us then. Daniel and I looked around. I said, "Sorry Sir."

General Hammond's eyebrow was slightly raised. He continued, "Well SG-1, SG-2, you all can take some leave if you would like. Oh, and everyone congratulate Lieutenant MacGyver on her immediate promotion to the rank of Captain of SG-2."

I looked at everyone shockingly as they all congratulated me. I was speechless

Sam was the first to congratulate me. She hugged me and said, "Congratulations. You deserve it." Sam smiled and walked out the briefing room.

Teal'c bowed and then left the room.

Martouf hugged me too and said, "Congratulations." He then walked down the spiral stairs leading to the control room.

The rest of SG-2 also congratulated me and went their ways out of the briefing room.

Daniel walked up to me. He tilted my chin upward with his hand. He then kissed me. He said, "I just wanted to congratulate you with a kiss." He kissed me again. Daniel thought, "I told ya I'd make up for it." Daniel smiled. He then left the room.

I was standing there with my eyes closed shocked at what had just happened. I jumped when Jack asked,

"Wanna go fishing?" He was the last one in the briefing room.

I smiled. "Sure, sounds like fun."

"I knew you didn't want to go. I'll just go by...Excuse me?"

"I'd love to go, Sir."

Jack was surprised that I wanted to go fishing with him. No one ever really wants to go with him. They think it's boring. I have never been fishing before anyways.


	4. Part 4

Martouf was about to go home. General Hammond, SG-1 andI were waiting with Martouf in the gate room. The Stargate was dialing.

Sgt. Davis said, "Chevron 5 encoded."

Martouf turned to Sam and hugged her. "Good-Bye Samantha. I hope we see each other soon."

Sam smiled. "See ya, Martouf. Tell dad I said Hi and that I miss him." _(Sam's father is Tok'ra also)_

Martouf smiled. "I will."

Martouf then looked at me. He kissed me on the cheek, hugged me, and whispered in my ear, "Good Luck with Lantash2. You'll be a wonderful host."

Sgt. Davis said, "Chevron 7 locked." The Stargate whooshed towards us.

Martouf looked at the Stargate and then back at me. He hugged me again.

I smiled.

Martouf walked towards the Stargate. He turned andtook one last look at me. "Good Luck."

I smiled and waved. My eyes glowed at him. That meant Lantash, my new symbiote, said Good-Bye as well. Martouf gasped and then walked thru the Stargate. The Stargate disengaged.

Sam looked at me. "Good luck for what?"

I sighed. "Oh Nothing. Martouf and I just have a deeper understanding for each other."


	5. Part 5

A few hours later, Jack and I got on a plane and flew up to one of his cabins by a lake in Minnesota. On the plane, I asked him, "So…Sir, what does your cabin look like?"

Jack smirked. "You'll have to wait and see."

"Surprise then…" I sighed and laid back in my chair. I looked out the window at all the trees and houses below. I was sleep, within minutes. Jack continued playing with his Game Boy. We landed at an airport in Minnesota at 7:30 p.m. Jack shook me awake. "Hmm?"

Jack said, "Come on. We've landed. Time to go."

I nodded. "Yes Sir."

Jack and I got off the plane and took a taxi up to his cabin. By the time we got there, it was too late to fish. So instead, Jack gave me a tour of his house. The cabin was slightly dark, except for the light ing coming from the lamps. The walls were log. A small kitchen with a table was to the right of a living room with a couch. There were two doors leading to a bathroom and a bedroom. Fishing gear and memento's decorated the walls as well as photos. I was looking with amazement.

Jack said, "You can take the bed. I'll take the couch."

I said, "Thank You, Sir."

"Leslie, we are on vacation. Call me Jack." Jack teased. "Do I have to order you to call me Jack?"

"No, Sir... Jack. Um...Jack, I'd prefer that you have the bed."

"Ok, since you insist." Jack then ran and jumped on his bed.

I chuckled and went over to the couch to make myself comfortable.

Jack said, "Good-Night Leslie."

"Good-Night Jack."

In the morning, I felt something crawling on my face. I swatted at it a few times but it just kept coming back. I then heard a small chuckle. I opened my eyes and Jack quickly hid a feather behind his back.

Jack said, "Morning Leslie. Want some Breakfast?"

I yawned. "Sure. Whatcha got?"

"Pancakes." He smiled. "I made them myself."

"Oh...the famous Colonel Jack O'Neill makes pancakes? Wait until I tell the rest of SG-1." I followed Jack into the kitchen and sat down at the table.

"Yeah. A man's gotta eat. Don't tell Carter. I know Daniel and Teal'c won't want to try anything I make."

I smiled, "Ok."

Jack sat a plate down in front of me. Pancakes, bacon, eggs, and sausage were on the plate. He also poured me a glass of orange juice.

I picked up a fork and took the first bite of the pancakes. I looked directly at Jack after I pulled the fork out of my mouth. My eyes were wide open.

"What? What's wrong? Does it taste bad?"

"This is good Jack."

"Dammit Leslie! Why you scare me like that? It looked like you saw a ghost or something. Thank You." Jack smiled.

"Sorry Sir. I've never tasted cooking like this before."

Jack glared at me for calling him Sir.

"Sorry Jack."

Jack looked up at the clock. It was around 11:30 a.m. "Ready to fish?"

I drank my orange juice. "Yeah."

Jack and I walked out onto the patio. I looked out on the lawn. I was amazed at how beautiful it was. There was a large lawn with a garden full of flowers. Young and mature trees of mixed varieties surrounded the garden. Butterflies were everywhere. The lake was glistening from the wind blowing a small, slight breeze.

Jack handed me a fishing pole. "Know how to use one of these?"

I chuckled. "I think so Jack."

Jack and I got some chairs and sat out on the dock. Jack showed me how to throw the line into the water. After about 10 minutes, I caught the first fish.

Jack narrowed his eyes at me. "Beginner's Luck."

I just sat there and giggled. I put the fish into the bucket filled with water. Jack and I were having a race to see who can catch the most fish. We were just sitting there for a while quietly listening to the birds chirping.

Jack broke the silence and said, "So...Captain..."

"Yes Sir?"

"Ok. I'm ordering you to call me Jack until we get back to the SGC."

"Yes Sir. I'll call you Jack."

Jack gave me another glare.

I giggled. "This is fun, Jack. I'm spending time with the commanding officer of SG-1. Mind if I come back to fish with you?"

Jack's eyebrows went up in shock. He had a fishing partner. "Yeah. Sure."

I smiled. I then sat back in my chair and closed my eyes. A small breeze was blowing against my skin.

Jack and I were just sitting there talking and talking while sitting there. When we were sitting there, I fell asleep. Jack chuckled at the light snore from me. Hours passed and Jack shook me awake.

I mumbled, "Hmm?"

" Wanna pack up and head inside?"

"Yeah. Sure." I nodded and stretched. "Time goes by fast when you're having fun. It's 5 in the afternoon. How many fish did you catch?"

"5. How many you have?"

"7."

Jack glared at me.

"Would you like to take one and say it was a tie?"

"Ok." He took a fish and then smiled.

I laughed.

We went back inside the cabin and put the fish in Jack's fish tank. I noticed the fish had previous holes in their gills. I chuckled slightly. I then ran off and took a quick shower. I then flopped onto the couch and fell fast asleep. Jack, on the other hand, was watching a game on TV in his room.


	6. Part 6

I stayed with Jack a few more days. I flew back home on Friday morning of the following week. Jack stayed at his cabin for a few more days. I rested at home for a few hours and then went to the SGC at around 2 p.m. to finish some things.

I passed by Sam's lab. She was working on a Naquadah Reactor.

Teal'c went to another planet to visit his wife and son.

I went to my lab to see what I could get done. I opened the door and was immediately assaulted by the smell of vanilla incense and candles burning. I smiled softly. My eyes quickly adjusted to the soft candlelight, which filled my lab. I walked over to my desk and saw a red rose with a card attached to it. The card said:

_Leslie, _

_I would like to take you out to dinner. I'll pick you up at 7. Dress Up. _

_Love, __Daniel _

I smiled at the heart that was drawn under his name. I sat the rose in a vase on one of my bookshelves. I then sat down at my desk and started doing some translations. Since the blending of Lantash, I can speak about 19 different languages. When I was done with the translations, I had enough time to get my mission report done. I looked at the clock. It was 5:45 p.m. "Wow. I worked fast. Thank You, Lantash." I had to get home and get dressed for my date. I grabbed my rose, the card, and the goa'uld devices. I then blew out the candles in my lab and closed the door. I hid the goa'uld devices in my backpack. I then walked into Sam's lab to talk to her for a few minutes. "Hey Major."

Sam said, "Leslie, you are my friend, call me Sam."

"Ok Sam." I smiled. "How's it going?"

"Just doing the finishing touches to the Naquadah Reactor." She looked at me. "What's up with you?"

"I have a date with Daniel."

"Really?"

"Yeah." I smiled again. "He left rose on my desk and my lab was filled with vanilla candles." I looked at my watch. "Oh! I've gotta go. See ya later."

"I want details about the date, Leslie. Have fun. See ya."

I yelled from down the hall, "Oh, I will have fun Sam." I heard her laugh as I got on the elevator. I left the SGC and headed home.

I pulled up in the driveway of my house. I sat there in the car for a minute thinking about what I was gonna do and say. First I had to think about what I was going to wear. I sighed in went into the house. I took the goa'uld devices out of my backpack and sat them on my bookshelves with all the other artifacts I had on display. I then got ready for the date.

Daniel drove to my house at around 6:45 p.m. He got out of his car and walked hesitantly to the front door. He rang the doorbell. I walked to the door and opened it. Daniel was standing there dressed up—looking very handsome—in an all black suit with white tie holding 11 roses in his hands. He took one look at me and it made his mouth drop. He just stared. I was dressed up in a red, glittery, long, strapless dress. The bottom of the dress was lacy. It looked more like a wedding dress with a shawl. I also had on some red dress shoes that matched. Daniel was still looking at me with his mouth open.

I asked, "Daniel? Are you ok?"

Daniel finally blinked. "Leslie, you look absolutely stunning."

I smiled. "Thank You."

We stood there staring at each other for a few seconds.

I broke the silence. "Those for me?"

"Uh…yeah." Daniel gave me the roses.

"Thank You. They're nice." I kiss him. "I just wanted to thank you with a kiss." I kissed him again.

Daniel smiled.

"You wanna come in for a few minutes? I'm gonna put these in water."

"Sure. I'd love to." Daniel walked into my house and closed the door.

I went into the kitchen to put the rest of the roses, with the one Daniel left on my desk at the SGC, in water. Daniel just stood at the door waiting calmly and patiently. He started looking around at the artifacts I had lying on the shelves. One particular object caught his eye. It was the goa'uld hand device I had brought back. As I walked into the living room, Daniel asked me, "Where did you get this?"

"I got it from the copy on our last mission. He was able to steal it from Nirrti. He also stole the healing device next to it. He gave them to me to study or possibly use somehow."

"The inscription on the hand device is similar to a Goa'uld Ancient dialect."

"Yes. I know."

"You know?"

"Yeah I know what it says."

"What?"

"It says, 'With this, you will have great power. With great power holds great responsibility'."

Daniel mumbled while reading, "With this…great power…great responsibility." Daniel looked at me. "How did you know that?"

"A friend told me. I'll tell you after our date? I'll bring it with me."

Daniel nodded "Ok. Let's go then."

We went to a restaurant called Sicilianos for dinner.

To the Maitre d', Daniel said, "Reservations for Jackson, Please."

The Maitre d' said, "This way, Sir."

Daniel and I followed him to a table. We sat down and the maitre d' gave us our menus.

I looked around in the very fancy restaurant. I have never been here before. It was amazing. At our table there was a crystal centerpiece with red and white roses. I smiled at the card on the table that said 'Jackson Reservation'. Daniel and I both ordered the Spaghetti Dinner. Daniel sat his menu down on the table. He saw me smile. "What are you smiling at?"

"This is beautiful Daniel. I love it." While playing with my wine glass, I asked, "I just have one question. How long have you been planning this?"

"Oh…um…a few weeks now."

"Oh…so you knew about the little crush I've had on you?"

Daniel blushed. "Yes."

"Who told you?"

Daniel smiled. "Well…Jack and Sam started noticing the staring you've been doing when I wasn't looking a few weeks ago. They also noticed that I've been doing a little staring myself." Daniel smiled and continued, "Jack finally told me in his own words to 'go after her'. So I called and made reservations for tonight. When this night came, I left a rose on your desk and lit the candles."

I felt my cheeks warm with a blush so I picked up my napkin to try and hide my blushing cheeks.

Daniel smiled. The waiter then brought two plates and sat them in front of us.

A few minutes passed. I looked up at Daniel and he was smiling at me. I asked, "What?"

Daniel chuckled. "You have a little sauce on your cheek. Here, let me get it off." Daniel grabbed his napkin and wiped the sauce from my cheek. He then kissed where the sauce was.

I smiled. "Is it all gone?"

Daniel nodded.

I smiled again.

After dinner, we went on a walk along the beach. We sat down on the shore and put our feet in the sand. He started kissing me and I was able to mumble out his name between kisses. "Daniel?"

"Yes?"

"Um…"

"Yes?"

"Can you keep a secret?"

"Of Coarse." Daniel leaned down to kiss my throat gently.

I shuddered suddenly. While trying unsuccessfully to push him away, I said, "I can't think when you do that."

I hesitated before telling him. He stopped kissing my neck and looked me straight into the eyes. "What's wrong?"

"This may be hard for you accept."

"What is it?"

I looked straight at him. I then put the hand device on my hand and turned it on.

Daniel looked at me puzzled.

My eyes glowed.

Daniel quickly jumped away from me.

"Daniel, its ok. Its Lantash from the copy. He won't hurt you."

Daniel was standing in shock.

Lantash said, "Daniel Jackson, you must not tell anyone. I am within Leslie because my former host insisted."

Daniel asked, "So…you can control goa'uld technology and read minds too?"

Lantash said, "Yes and no. I was testing out my capabilities and unintentionally read your mind by mistake."

"Um…is Leslie in there somewhere?"

My head fell. I said, "I'm sorry Daniel. I hope this doesn't change anything. I had to. The copy insisted."

Daniel sat back down slowly and shook his head to clear his mind. He said, "I promise I won't tell. You can trust me."

I gazed deeply into his eyes and knew I could trust him. "This may mean I can't go on missions with the rest of SG-1."

"Maybe you can. They may mistake you for a Jaffa."

I sighed.

Daniel and I stayed at the beach and watched the moon rise in the night sky.

About an hour later, we drove back to my house. I asked him, "Would you like to come in for some coffee?" _Coffee is Daniel's favorite. I knew he couldn't resist _

"Sure." Daniel followed me inside. He hung our coats up on the coat rack near the door.

"Make yourself comfortable and I'll be right back with the coffee."

Daniel lit the fireplace. He then sat on the couch and waited for me. Daniel sniffed appreciatively as I brought a tray with two steaming mugs on it. I gave Daniel his cup. I sat down on the other side of the couch. It was quiet. All you could hear was the crackling of the fire. I went to get a blanket out of the closet. I sat back down and covered myself with the blanket. Daniel asked, "Mind if I get under there with you?"

"Sure." I scooted over towards Daniel. He put his arm around my shoulders. I rested my head on his chest. He raised my chin upward, which made me look into his baby blue eyes. He brushed his lips lightly against mine.

Daniel said, "You are absolutely exquisite."

I blushed softly while staring down at my mug of coffee. "Thank You."

He smiled and kissed me again. We fell asleep in each others arms on the couch.


	7. Part 7

Over the next few months, Daniel and I went to do a little sightseeing during our downtime. Every weekend, Daniel and I would go out of town. The first trip we took, we flew down to Egypt. We went to the dig in Giza to see where the Stargate was unearthed. Daniel and I had a blast. We did some digging, got a little dirty, and did some more digging. We found a few artifacts but no technology. Within a year, Daniel and I went to all 50 states. We only saw the famous landmarks. Like Mount Rushmore and Lincoln Memorial. We went to San Francisco to see the Golden Gate Bridge. Daniel and I walked across it holding hands. We went to Nebraska to see Chimney Rock. We got our climbing gear on and climbed to the top. We went to go see Old Faithful erupt. It was an awesome sight. We went to the Grand Canyon. The view of the Grand Canyon was amazing. After we saw all the landmarks that we could, we went back home for some rest.

At about 10:30 a.m. on Monday of the following week, Daniel and I headed back to the SGC. We went to my lab to hide the Goa'uld hand devices in my desk drawers. Daniel is the only one who knows that I have Lantash. We kept it a secret for over a year.

General Hammond called SG-1 and SG-2 into the briefing room for a short meeting. Sam's father, Jacob, came for a brief visit. Martouf (original) had told Jacob that I was now Tok'ra and I am somehow able to make my eyes glow. Jacob wanted to see for himself. Jacob came to talk to us about what was happening on the Tok'ra homeworld.

Jacob entered the briefing room. He could sense two presences in the room, one being Teal'c. He looked right at me. He didn't say anything. He was about to, but I shook my head and mouthed "No." He just looked at me strangely. Sam was standing next to her dad. She looked at me and then at her dad. She asked, "Something wrong?"

Jacob said, "No. Nothing's wrong. Leslie just looks different from the last time I saw her. That's all."

Everyone looked at me.

I smiled. "Thanks. I have lost a little weight."

Jacob chuckled. "And gained something else."

Everyone turned to General Hammond when he said, "Jacob, please, have a seat."

"Thanks George." Jacob quickly looked at me. He turned into Selmak. Selmak asked, "Leslie? Are you feeling well?"

Sam looked her father and then at me.

"I am fine Selmak."

Sam looked at her dad and then back at General Hammond. I looked at Jacob again and my eyes glowed at him.

Selmak gasped.

I looked down at the table very quickly and started fiddling with my fingers.

Sam said, "Dad?"

Selmak said, "Nothing."

I was still looking down at the table.

Sam asked, "Leslie?"

I looked up at her, then Daniel, then back at her again. "I'm just a little tired. I didn't get much rest over the last few days."

General Hammond said, "Leslie, take 24 more hours of rest. Dismissed."

"Yes, Sir." I then looked at Daniel and said in goa'uld, "Bye Daniel. I love you."

Daniel said in goa'uld, "I love you, too."

I started walking towards the door. Selmak stopped me before I left the briefing room. She wanted to talk to me. Selmak closed the door for some privacy.

Selmak asked, "What are you doing within Leslie?"

I turned into Lantash and said, "I am in hiding. Martouf wanted Leslie to have a part of him with her always. He gave up the only thing he could. Me."

"I wonder why."

My head went down then back up. I said, "He may have wanted her to better understand our ways or he wanted me to live on through her. Martouf didn't want his knowledge to be lost or destroyed." I asked Jacob/Selmak, "Please don't tell them. I don't want to be locked up like some criminal."

Jacob nodded

Jacob walked back into the briefing room. Everyone watched him sit down.

Sam asked, "Is she ok?"

Selmak answered, "Yeah. She is fine. She just needs a little rest." Selmak asked Daniel in goa'uld, "She told you about her new addition?"

Daniel said, "Yes."

Selmak asked, "Teal'c?"

Teal'c answered. "No. What addition"

Jack finally said, "Hey. What happened to speaking English?"

Selmak turned back into Jacob. "Sorry Jack."

Sam asked, "Since when does Leslie speak Goa'uld?"

Daniel answered, "Since yesterday. She asked me to teach her. She is a fast learner."

Jacob asked in goa'uld, "Really?"

Daniel looked at Jacob. He said in goa'uld, "No. She knows about 19 different languages."

Jack sighed loudly.

General Hammond asked Teal'c, "Teal'c, would you keep an eye on Captain?"

Before Teal'c could answer, Daniel said, "I'll keep an eye on her."

General Hammond nodded. "Very well. Dismissed."

I was about to leave to go home. Before I could reach the elevator and Daniel stopped me. He said, "General Hammond said to keep an eye on you."

I said, "Oh really? Well, I'm about to go home. I thought about driving around somewhere. Would you like to come, Daniel?"

"Sure. Let me get my jacket." Daniel ran off to get his jacket.

When he came back, I said, "Ya know, I have a better idea. Let's go to another planet."

Daniel looked at me strangely. "Where would you like to go?"

"Well, I was thinking Abydos. Actually, let's to go to the Nox home world."

Daniel just looked at me strangely again. "Let's just go out to dinner first and we'll think about it."

"Alright. I only have 24 hours to rest."

Daniel and I went to Olive Garden. After we ate, Daniel drove me home. We slept on the couch together again. I had changed my mind about going to another planet.

It is morning. I'm the first to wake up. I looked around to gather my bearings. I then looked at Daniel. He's still asleep. I get up silently off the couch. I cover him with the blanket. I kissed him. When I pulled away, I could see a grin form upon his lips. I looked at the fireplace and the fire was almost out. I took our mugs into the kitchen and made some more coffee. Daniel awakened by the smell. He snuck up behind me in the kitchen. He puts his hands on my hips and he kisses my neck.

I jumped and gasped. "Daniel!"

He just gives his completely innocent puppy-dog look.

I shook my head. "Would you like some coffee?"

"Yeah, thank you."

"What would you like for breakfast?"

Daniel looked at his watch. "Well…we only have 6 hours before he have to return back to the base. Want to get something on the way?"

"Sure, that's a great idea."


	8. Part 8

Daniel and I drove to Burger King. We got a little bite to eat. I was still a little full from last night's dinner. We stayed there for about an hour and a half.

Daniel asked, "Well, ready to go? We have another 4 hours left to kill."

"We can go riding around or just go to the base early."

We decided to go to Daniel's house. His house was full of artifacts from the many different missions SG-1 went on. I looked around with amazement.

Daniel said, "Make yourself comfortable and I'll be out in a few moments. I just have to shower and change clothes."

"Take your time. I'm not going anywhere."

He smiled and ran upstairs. I heard him walking around in his room and the shower water turn on. I quickly and quietly ran up the stairs towards the bedroom. I peeked in the bathroom to make sure he was in the shower. I quickly removed my clothes and snuck in the bathroom. I picked up a sponge from the closet and tapped him lightly on the shoulder.

Daniel jumped and turned around.

Daniel wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer. "Come to help me?"

I smiled. "Possibly."

He smiled and kissed me. This time it was more intense than the other kisses. I think he was really into it.

We stayed at Daniel's house until it was time to go back to the base.

Daniel and I arrived at the base. We headed towards the elevator.

Daniel told the officers escorting us, "Thank You Gentlemen. We can take it from here."

"Yes, Sir."

The elevator doors closed. Daniel looked at me. I looked back. He pushed one of the elevator buttons. I was standing in the corner and he walked over towards me. He started kissing me again. Nuzzling closer, dropping his face downward towards my neck and shoulders. He then starts nibbling my neck. Daniel's lips are tender as they suck on my soft flesh. A series of small whimpers escaped my mouth. I gasp as his hands ran over my backside. His warm generous mouth found mine again.

I was able to mumble out a few words. "Haven't you had enough in the shower?"

Daniel whispered, "What do you think?"

I could feel him smile at my low purrs.

We got to level 26 and the elevator doors opened. Jack was standing there looking like he was shot in the back. He saw Daniel and me kissing and Daniel having his hands on my backside. Daniel and I separated very fast into opposite sides of the elevator.

Jack stepped in the elevator. It was quiet in the elevator. Jack broke the silence. "Welcome Back, Leslie. General Hammond wants to see SG-1 and 2 in the briefing room."

I said, "Thank you, Sir." I was in still in the corner giggling.

Jack teased. "I'm glad your 24 hour vacation went well. I see you two can't keep your hands off of each other."

I smiled and looked over at Daniel.

Daniel was staring at the wall in the other corner. He was blushing. I couldn't help but chuckle to myself.


	9. Part 9

In the briefing room, SG-1 sat one side of the table; SG-2 on the other. General Hammond walked in. Everyone except Teal'c and Daniel stood up.

General Hammond said, "As you were."

We all sat back down. Sam was giving a presentation on the Death Glider but the Stargate started dialing in.

"Incoming Traveler" came over the PA system.

We all ran down the spiral stairs to the Control room.

Jack asked, "Where is the iris?

Sam said, "They have SG-1's IDC. It must be dad but what's he doing back so soon?"

Martouf and Jacob walked down the ramp. General Hammond, SG-1and 2 walked into the gate room to meet them.

Sam hugged Jacob. "Hey Dad."

Jacob said, "Hey kiddo. How are you doing?" Jacob teased. "Long time no see."

"I'm fine Dad. It's only been 24 hours."

"It seems like a long time."

General Hammond asked, "What can we do for you Jacob?"

Martouf answered quickly, "We must speak to Leslie."

Jacob turned into Selmak. Selmak said, "Yes. It is very important."

I turned to General Hammond, "Sir, with your permission."

"Guest Quarters."

"Yes, Sir. Please follow me." I led the way to the guest quarters. Daniel was still with me.

Selmak and Lantash really wanted to talk to my Lantash.

My head went down, and then back up again. My eyes glowed. Lantash2 said, "Hello Selmak, Lantash. What would you like to talk to me about?"

Selmak said, "You must come with us at once. We would like to see if everything turned out ok upon the blending. If there is a problem, we may be able to prevent it from getting worse."

Lantash said, "We must leave immediately."

Lantash2 turned back into me. I asked, "Mind if Daniel comes with us?"

Selmak said, "Very Well."

"We'll be geared up and ready in 10 minutes just as a precaution."

Daniel and I ran off down the hall into the locker room to get dressed and ready to leave.


	10. Part 10

In the briefing room, General Hammond asked, "Why do you need Leslie?"

Selmak answered, "We would like to ask her a few questions about the copy on Hanka."

Lantash added, "The information she tells us could be very important. She has also asked for Daniel Jackson to accompany her."

General Hammond said, "But that was over a year ago."

Lantash said, "Yes. We are aware. We would have been here sooner but the fight against the goa'uld is very difficult. We moved the Tok'ra to a new home world; in the process, we've lost many Tok'ra in our fight to survive. We believe that her knowledge may help our fight against the goa'uld. We also have the technology to help her remember exactly what happened on that mission."

In the locker room, I was done and ready to go. Daniel was putting his shirt and vest on. I tickled him on his sides. He jumped and turned around to see me across the room. He hurried and finished getting dressed. Then he started chasing after me. I was running towards the gate room. He almost caught up with me. The doors leading to the gate room didn't open so I was trapped.

Daniel said, "You've been a bad girl. You will be punished."

"Oh. Punish me all you like." I smiled and kissed him briefly.

The doors to the gateroom opened and I walked into the gate room with Daniel next to me. I asked, "We ready to go?"

Sgt. Davis said, "Chevron 5 encoded."

Jacob hugged Sam again.

"Chevron 6 encoded."

Sam said, "Bye Dad. Love ya."

"Chevron 7 locked."

"See ya Kiddo."

Martouf said, "Shall we?"

I said, "We shall."

Martouf and Jacob took lead up the ramp, followed by me and Daniel, and walked through the Stargate. We found ourselves on a planet called Kahlrash.

Martouf said, "This way please." He led us to the transport rings. "Please come closer together."

The rings transported us to an underground layer. The tunnels were made of a crystal-like substance. Daniel was amazed. All he did was look up. He's seen them before but these were modified.

Martouf led me to a corridor where some scientists were located. I laid on a table and they started examining me. Daniel was standing next to me. He was watching very closely. He was very curious on what the scientist were doing.

One of the scientists injected me with something.

Daniel asked, "What is that you're giving her?"

The scientist answered, "This substance will put her to sleep while we work on the symbiote."

Daniel nodded for her to continue.

Daniel then looked back at me. He knew I was getting sleepy by the way I was blinking. "I love you."

I drunkenly said, "I Wuv you, too."

Daniel tried not to laugh.

"We should take a wroad wrip when we get back."

Daniel smiled and kissed me. I then fell asleep.


	11. Part 11

Daniel and I were 3 hours over due. We were also out of radio range. General Hammond sent the rest of SG-1 to search for us. Jack, Sam, and Teal'c looked around the gate. All they saw was sand.

Jack said, "Well, this is an intergalactic waste of time."

Then the rings transported Jacob, Martouf, Daniel and I to the surface. Lantash2 was talking to Selmak.

Daniel looked around him to see who was approaching. "Jack?"

Lantash2 looked around and quickly changed back into me.

Jack asked, "You two ok? You guys are 3 hours overdue. We tried to contact you by radio. We sent the M.A.L.P. and everything."

Daniel said, "I'm sorry Jack. We didn't hear anything through the radios."

Jack nodded. "So...Jacob, find out everything you needed to know?"

Jacob said, "Yes we did Jack."

Jack said, "Great! Let's go home."

Jack, Sam, and Teal'c started walking towards the gate. I turned my back towards them. Daniel was still standing next to me. I gave Martouf a hug.

My eyes glowed and Lantash2 said, "Good-Bye again Selmak, Martouf. I hope we see each other soon."

Sam turned and looked back at us. She saw me bow at Lantash and Selmak. She knew something was wrong. Daniel and I started walking towards the gate.

Daniel asked me, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah. I'm fine Daniel. Just a little dizzy from the stuff they injected me with."

We went back through the Stargate to Earth. General Hammond was waiting at the end of the ramp. "Welcome Back SG-1."

Jack nodded.

"Leslie is everything alright?"

I said, "Yes, Sir. Everything is fine. I think we will be ok."

Sam asked, "We?"

I said, "I mean us and the Tok'ra will be ok with the new information I gave them."

Sam looked at me suspiciously. I looked at Daniel.

General Hammond said, "Report to the infirmary."

"Yes, Sir."

Daniel placed his hand on my lower back. He took my left hand in his left. He led me down the ramp and walked me to the infirmary.

General Hammond asked, "Jack, may I speak with you in my office?"

Jack said, "Yes, Sir"

Jack followed General Hammond into his office. Jack closed the door.

General Hammond asked, "Have you noticed a change in Leslie?"

"A change, Sir?"

"She has been acting very differently since the Martouf copy died."

"Well, Sir, she had an exciting week back then. Well sorta." Jack said while counting on his fingers, "The copy died, she was promoted to Captain, and a Daniel."

"I see your point. Jack, would you keep an eye on her and Daniel?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Oh, and Jack, send the young lovers in to see me."

Jack nodded.

"Dismissed."

Jack ran off to put a camera in Daniel's lab.


	12. Part 12

In the infirmary, I was sitting on a bed and Daniel was standing next to me.

Dr. Frasier said, "Blood works check clean. Leslie, you are perfectly healthy."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I can't find anything wrong with you."

"Ok."

I hopped off table. I almost fell but Daniel caught me. "Whoa Les."

"Sorry. I'm still a little dizzy from the injection."

Dr. Frasier asked, "What did they give you?"

"Stuff to access my subconscious mind."

"Here, take these. They'll help a little with your dizziness."

"Thank You, Dr. Frasier."

Daniel and I walked into General Hammond's office after we were released from the infirmary.

General Hammond said, "Have a seat you two."

Daniel and I did so. We looked at each other afraid of what was about to be said to us.

General Hammond said, "Daniel, SG-9 brought back some artifacts. I'd like you a presentation on what you found."

Daniel said, "Yes, Sir." We walked off to Daniel's lab.

They put the artifacts in Daniel's lab. Daniel wanted Lantash to help translate some of the text written on them.

Jack was watching us through the camera he hid in Daniel's lab from another room. He was watching the screen very closely. Daniel wanted to talk to Lantash. My head went down, and then back up again. My eyes glowed.

Lantash said, "Hello again Dr. Jackson. Will you require my assistance?"

Jack saw my eyes glow. "What the hell!" He quickly ran to the Armory to get a Zat and then ran to Daniel's lab. Jack came barging in. "Daniel, move away from her!"

I slowly stood up and backed up against the wall. Jack was aiming the Zat right at me. Daniel tried to jump in front of me. Before he could, Jack shot me. I heard Daniel yell, "Nooooooo!" before I passed out.

I woke up in the infirmary. Daniel is sitting in a chair at my side. I look up at him. I looked down and saw restraints on me. "Daniel? Daniel, what's happening? What's going on? Why am I restrained?"

Daniel whispered in my ear, "General Hammond ordered Jack to keep an eye on us so he hid a camera in my lab. He saw your eyes glow."

"Oh no."

An officer walked in. "General Hammond would like to see Leslie in the briefing room."

The nurses removed the restraints. One of the officers took handcuffs out of his pocket.

Daniel said, "The handcuffs won't be necessary. She won't hurt anyone."

Daniel walked me to the briefing room with two officers behind us. General Hammond, Dr. Frasier, and the rest of SG-1 were sitting at the table. I walked in with Daniel at my side.

Jack got up and looked at my neck. "No entry scar." _Entry scar means Goa'uld _

General Hammond asked, "Who or what are you?"

I looked at Daniel. He whispered in goa'uld, "Don't tell them. Don't say anything."

I said in goa'uld, "I must. If I don't, they will lock me up."

Daniel said, "They will lock you up anyway."

"Yes but hopefully not with handcuffs or chains." My head went down and back up again. My eyes glowed. "I am Lantash of the Tok'ra."

They looked at me shockingly.

General Hammond said, "I thought the copy and the symbiote died last year."

Lantash said, "I jumped into Leslie and took her as host because my former host was dying. He wanted her to have me. That is why I'm within."

Sam asked, "So you did stab the copy?"

"No. He stabbed himself."

"Why?"

"To hide the real reason: that I took Leslie as host. 'They will think that Nirrti killed Lantash but you have Lantash instead.' That is what Martouf said to my host."

Jack asked, "Can we talk to Leslie?"

My head went down and back up again

General Hammond asked, "What did Jacob and Martouf want with you?"

I said, "The scientists were making sure that the blending went well. My eyes shouldn't be glowing. They wanted to see if he had developed new abilities from the experimenting Nirrti did on Lantash."

Jack said, "And I betcha the Tok'ra weren't gonna tell us anything about it."

Sam asked, "What are these new abilities that you have?"

"All I know about is my eyes glowing, speaking 19 different languages…"

Daniel cut me off and whispered in my ear, "Don't tell them about the goa'uld technology."

General Hammond was speechless.

Sam asked, "The body burning was whose idea?"

I said, "That was Lantash's idea."

Jack asked, "During the briefing when you and Daniel…what happened there?"

I answered, "Lantash was testing his abilities and he mistakenly heard what Daniel was thinking."

General Hammond said, "Escort her to the guest quarters until I know what to do with her."

The officer said, "Yes, Sir."

Dr. Frasier said, "MRI confirms that she has a symbiote."

General Hammond asked, "Did anyone else know about this?"

Sam answered, "I don't think so, Sir. I'm surprised I didn't sense it. Nirrti must have tried 'goa'uld suppression' research. Teal'c probably couldn't sense it because he's using tretonin.

Jack added, "So if Nirrti's experiment got out…"

"We'd be in big trouble."


	13. Part 13

Daniel is sitting with me in the guest quarters. Two guards were standing outside the door and a surveillance camera was watching us.

Lantash said, "I must go through the Chaap'ai."

Daniel asked, "Where would you like to go?"

Lantash looked at the camera. He whispered into Daniel's ear, "Kahlrash."

Daniel looked around the room. "How are we going to get there? I have no way of getting out of here and I will not let Leslie by herself.

Lantash said, "I have other abilities no one else knows of.

Daniel looked at me puzzled, one of his eyebrows doing a passable impression of Teal'c's. "Really?"

I vanished in front of his eyes. Daniel's eyes opened disbelievingly.

Lantash grabbed Daniel's hand. He looked at the camera and made his eyes glow. Daniel and Lantash then disappeared. About 5 minutes later, the sirens started going off. As long as Daniel holds my hand, he too will be invisible. With the stealth capability, I can also go through walls. Daniel and I went to my lab to grab the Goa'uld hand device I had hidden in my desk drawers. We then went to the armory to get 2 Zats, a GDO and a radio.

Daniel and I walked into the control room. I shot everyone in there with the Zat except Sgt. Davis. We ordered Sgt. Davis to dial P8X-987, also known as Hanka.

Daniel asked, "Why are we going there?"

Lantash answered, "From there, we shall go to the real destination. Hopefully, they will not find us."

"Ok. Let's hurry. They will be on our tail."

Sgt. Davis said, "Chevron 6 encoded."

We ran down the stairs and into the gate room.

Sgt. Davis said, "Chevron 7 locked."

The Stargate whooshed towards us. The gate room door started to open.

Teal'c walked in, "Captain!"

I looked at him. "Teal'c, I must. I don't belong here."

By that time, the rest of SG-1 and General Hammond were in the control room.

General Hammond ordered, "Shut down that gate!"

Sgt. Davis said, "Yes, Sir, shutting down."

Before the gate shut down, I looked into the control room from the ramp and my eyes glowed at them. Daniel and I quickly ran through before the gate completely disengaged.

General Hammond said, "Redial those coordinates. Do you know where they went?"

Sam said, "She went to Hanka."

"Why would she go there?"

"I don't know, Sir."

Sgt. Davis said, "They went to Hanka to dial the gate there and go to their real destination."

General Hammond said, "Let's dial Hanka before they can get a lock in on that Stargate."

Daniel and I were on Hanka. We knew that SG-1 would be on our tail. We hid in the trees and bushes nearby. The Hanka gate started dialing in, and the SGC sent the M.A.L.P. Daniel had the radio.

General Hammond said, "Dr. Jackson. Please respond."

Daniel ran out in front of the M.A.L.P. and said, "Sir, I'm gonna stay with Leslie for a while until we get everything straightened out."

SG-1 and 2 came through the gate while Daniel was talking to General Hammond. I looked up, ran towards Daniel and activated the force field. SG-1 and 2 started shooting at us. After they ran out of ammo, I used the hand device to throw them forcefully to the ground.

I said, "Daniel, quickly dial the gate."

Daniel ran to the DHD to start dialing Kahlrash. Major Ford went after Daniel. Before Daniel could start dialing, Major Ford grabbed him and put his 9mm handgun to Daniel's neck.

Daniel said, "Leslie…"

I looked over at Daniel. I put my hand down. I looked at SG-1 and the rest of 2 as they slowly stood up. Jack reloaded his P-90 and aimed it towards me. I wasn't about to give up that easily. I disappeared.


	14. Part 14

SG-1 and SG-2 waited on Hanka for hours for me to show up again. They watched Daniel at all times.

Jack said, "Carter, dial the gate and lets go home."

Sam did so. She put in the code to deactivate the iris. As they started going into the Stargate, I grabbed Daniel and he disappeared.

Jack shook his head. "Carter, go and tell Hammond out situation. Teal'c and I will stay behind a little longer."

Sam nodded. "Yes Sir." She walked through the event horizon.

Jack said to Teal'c, "They are probably going to try something so stay here. If they dial the gate, let them and get the address."

Teal'c bowed.

Jack yelled, "Leslie, what the hell are you doing?"

I appeared about 20 feet in front of them. I started running away from them. Jack and Teal'c started chasing after me. Teal'c went another way and hid in the bushes by the DHD. Daniel ran to the DHD when they were gone. He dialed Kahlash. I led Jack around in circles and I made it to the Stargate where Daniel and I went through. Teal'c got the address.

Jack asked, "Where'd they go?"

"I believe it is the new Tok'ra home world, O'Neill."

"Ok. Let's go home and tell Hammond."

Teal'c dialed the gate and Jack put in the iris code. They went through the Stargate.

Daniel and I met Jacob at the gate.

Lantash said, "Selmak, you must hide us. The Tauri may come through the Chaap'ai at any minute."

Selmak asked, "What is the problem?"

Lantash said, "They found out I took Leslie as a host. They may think that I am Goa'uld because my eyes glow."

Selmak asked, "How did you manage to escape?"

The Kahlash gate then started dialing in. Daniel grabbed my hand. We then disappeared. Selmak was shocked. SG-1 came through the gate.

I whispered, "Please Selmak."

Teal'c noted the footprints in the sand. "O'Neill."

"Yeah Teal'c. Whatcha got?"

Teal'c pointed to the footprints in the sand with his staff weapon.

Jack looked at Jacob. "Jacob, where is Leslie and Daniel?"

Jacob said, "I don't know Jack."

"What are you doing standing here?"

"I always check on the gate."

Teal'c saw footprints running towards the transport rings. Daniel and I were running as fast as we could. _Even though we are invisible, our footprints aren't. _

Teal'c shouted, "O'Neill!"

Jack quickly got his Zat and shot us both. Daniel and I fell and became visible.


	15. Part 15

On earth, in the infirmary, I woke up. I am in restraints again.

The nurse said, "Dr. Frasier, Leslie has awakened."

Dr. Frasier nodded. "Go get General Hammond."

I tried to get out of my restraints.

"Just relax."

General Hammond, Jack, Sam, and Teal'c walked in the room overlooking the infirmary. Martouf walked over to the side of the bed.

I changed into Lantash2. He asked, "Martouf, what are you doing here?"

Martouf said, "The Tauri wish to remove you from Leslie."

Lantash2 said, "I will not leave this body."

Martouf said, "I am sorry Lantash. If we do not, Leslie will be locked up and further sedated."

Lantash2 said, "So be it." My eyes glowed and I disappeared.

Jack said, "Fer cryin' out loud."

General Hammond said, "Put the base on full alert. Make sure Daniel Jackson doesn't leave the base."

Before I left the infirmary, I took the Goa'uld hand device they had stashed in the infirmary. I located Daniel in one of the guest rooms. I used the hand device on the men guarding the door.

I opened the door. "Hey, Daniel, let's go."

Daniel asked, "Where?"

"Road trip. Come on."

Daniel nodded. "Ok."

Daniel and I drove to my house. I had to pack some clothing for the trip. I also packed the goa'uld hand and healing devices. We then drove to his house. SG-1 drove there 5 minutes later. I was waiting for Daniel in the car. The car was visible to SG-1 and the officers who accompanied them. I quickly ran upstairs invisible to them.

I told Daniel, "Daniel, SG-1 is here."

"I'm almost done. Can you distract them?"

"I'll try."

I ran downstairs invisible to SG-1. "Jack, please let me and Daniel go."

The officers raised their guns about ready to start shooting.

Jack said, "Hold your fire! Leslie, we want to help you."

"I don't want your help Jack! I have all I need with Lantash. If you are my friend, you would let me go."

"Leslie, I am your friend, but my orders are to bring you and Daniel back."

"Well Jack, it is gonna be one hell of a fight."

I quickly ran upstairs to Daniel. He was ready to go. I grabbed his hand and we ran outside while SG-1 searched his house. We knocked out the 3 officers who were guarding our car. Daniel threw his stuff in the backseat and we drove off to a gas station. After we filled up the tank and filled up the gas container, we headed off to a hotel about 50 miles from the SGC for the night.

The next morning, we flew a little town in Nebraska called Bellevue to stay for a few days. In the airport in Nebraska, I said, "Daniel, we're gonna meet up with my high school friend AJ."

"AJ?"

"Yeah. Ashley Jensen."

"Oh."

I looked at Daniel. "You thought she was a he, didn't you?"

"Well…the name kinda threw me off."

I chuckled. "Yeah…that happens a lot. Like when I asked my parents if AJ can spend the night at our house. They went crazy on me."

"You sure she's ok with me staying?"

"Yeah. Just watch out for her. She might try and take you away from me. So…be careful."

"That won't be happening."

I chuckled. "There she is." Daniel and I walked over to my old friend Ashley Jensen. She was holding up a sign that said "Leslie MacGyver".

Ashley looked at me. "Leslie?"

"Yeah. It's me."

"Oh my goodness, Leslie." Ashley hugged me. "It's so good to see you."

"It's been too long, AJ."

Ashley broke the embrace and looked at Daniel. "And who is this handsome young man?"

"AJ, this is my boyfriend Daniel. Daniel, this is AJ."

Daniel put out his hand for AJ to shake. "It's nice to meet you."

AJ took his hand. "Indeed it is."

I said, "AJ, would you mind driving us to a motel?"

With her eyes still on Daniel, AJ said, "Oh nonsense Les. You two can stay with me."

"Ok but just for one night. Daniel and I are really need to find a motel to stay for a while."

"Well…come on then. Let's go. You can stay the night at my house and I'll take you to find some place to stay tomorrow afternoon."

AJ, Daniel and I walked outside to AJ's car. AJ asked Daniel, "Daniel, come and sit in the front with me."

Daniel looked at AJ and then back at me.

I said, "Go ahead, Daniel. I'll sit right behind you." I looked at AJ and pointed at her. "AJ, don't touch my man."

AJ sighed and rolled her eyes.

We all got into the car. Daniel and AJ sat in the front and I sat in the back behind Daniel. AJ drove off heading towards her house.

While driving, AJ asked, "So…how long have you two been together?"

Daniel answered, "A little over a year."

AJ said, "Oh…he does talk?"

"Yes, but not much."

"So…you two hungry?"

I said, "Yes. I'm starved."

"What about you Daniel? What would you like?"

Daniel answered, "Uh…yeah. Burger King is fine. I'm not really that hungry."

"Ok. You might change your mind when we get there. There's a bunch of places to eat here." AJ drove to Burger King. We all stepped out of the car and looked around.

I said, "Ooooh Daniel, I think I'm gonna get Subway."

Daniel nodded. "Ok. I'll be over here then."

"I'll order mind to go and meet you back here."

AJ said, "I'll get Burger King with Daniel."

Daniel looked at me. He mouthed, "Kiss me. Please!"

I smiled. "I'll see you in a few minutes Daniel." I briefly kissed him. I whispered in Spanish, "Te amo." (I love you)

Daniel whispered in Italian, "Ti amo, anche." (I love you, too)

I kissed him again and walked off towards Subway. I waved as I walked off.

Daniel smiled and waved. Him and AJ walked inside of Burger King. Daniel ordered a Whopper, large fries, and a large Hi-C. After Daniel got his food, he went over and sat in a corner booth. AJ ordered the same thing Daniel did. She then walked over and sat on the opposite side of Daniel. Daniel looked at what she ordered and then up at her.

AJ smiled. "Where did you first meet Les?"

Daniel answered, "I met her at work about 3 years ago."

"Oh. What do you do?"

"I'm an archeologist and a linguist for the Air Force."

"Military…and that's where you met…"

"Yes. She is a Captain in the Air Force and a fine officer."

"Wow. I would have never guessed…"

Daniel smiled and ate a fry.

I walked into Burger King and looked around. Daniel saw me and waved me over to where he and AJ were sitting. I walked over to the booth and sat on the side Daniel was on. "Hey…"

Daniel said, "Hey." Daniel looked for my Subway sandwich. "Where's your food?"

"I ate it on the way here. I was a little hungry."

AJ said, "A little?"

"Ok. I didn't eat much since we left the base 2 days ago."

"Oh." AJ asked Daniel, "So…Daniel…how many languages do you speak?"

Daniel answered, "I speak 23."

I said, "I speak 19." I smiled.

AJ made a face that made us laugh. "Damn…that's a lot…"

"Yeah." I grabbed Daniel's Hi-C and drank from it.

Daniel said, "Hey. That's mine."

"Oh. I'm sorry, Baby." I continued drinking.

AJ laughed.

AJ, Daniel and I sat, ate, and chatted to get to know each other all over again. We stayed at Burger King until the sun went down. I fell asleep on Daniel's shoulder. Daniel heard a light snore coming from me. "We should get her home. She hasn't slept in days."

"Ok. Can you carry her out to the car?"

"Yeah." Daniel picked me up in his arms and we walked out to the car. "I'll sit in the back with her."

AJ nodded. "Ok." She got into the car, put the key into the ignition and drove off to her house. My head rested in Daniel's lap. He stroked my cheek lightly. She pulled up into her driveway and shut the car off. "Well…we're here."

"Ok." Daniel picked me up and carried me inside AJ's house.

"You two can have the bed in the guest room. It's upstairs last door on the left."

Daniel nodded. "Thanks." Daniel carried me upstairs into the guest room and laid me down on the bed slowly. Daniel pushed a piece of hair out of my face. "You must be exhausted, Baby."

AJ stood in the doorframe of the guest room.

Daniel looked up and saw her. "Thank you for doing this for us. We really appreciate it."

"It's no problem." AJ smiled. "Good-night, Daniel."

Daniel smiled. "Night."

AJ smiled again and walked off to her room.

Daniel kissed me on the forehead. He then laid down on the other side of the bed and fell asleep.


	16. Part 16

In the morning, Daniel woke up by the smell of fresh coffee. He kissed me on the forehead once again and got off the bed slowly. He slowly tip-toed downstairs and peeked into the kitchen. AJ was making breakfast. Daniel cleared his throat and knocked on the doorframe he was standing under to get AJ's attention. AJ turned and said, "Good-Morning Daniel."

Daniel smiled. "Morning."

"Breakfast will be ready soon. Would you like some coffee?"

"Yes. Please." Daniel walked over to the table where AJ was pouring coffee into a mug. Daniel sat down. "Thank You."

"My pleasure." AJ smiled.

Daniel looked up at her. AJ chuckled. She then turned around and got a mug out of the cabinet. She filled it up with coffee and sat at the table across from Daniel. Daniel looked up at her over his mug. AJ was staring at him. Daniel put his mug down. "What? Do I have something on my face?"

"No. I can see a few reasons why Les likes you so much. You're cute, sexy, charming, smart, handsome, intelligent…"

Daniel drank from his mug to hide his blushing cheeks.

AJ got up and made her and Daniel a plate. She sat Daniel's plate in front of him.

Daniel said, "Thank You."

"It's my pleasure."

Daniel looked at her again.

AJ chuckled. "Sorry if I offend you in any way but I've gotta ask. Seeing how handsome you are, I know you've had girlfriends in the past."

"Well…I had a few."

"And?"

"And?"

"What happen to them?"

"Well…it's hard to say. Sarah and I were together for a short time. She left me because my research came between us and I forgot our anniversary since we've been together."

"Oh."

"Yeah. Sha're and I were married for a year."

"What happened?"

Daniel looked down at his plate and sighed. "She was shot and killed last year."

AJ gasped. "I'm sorry Daniel."

"After she died, I sent in my resignation papers in to the military to quit my job. I wanted to get away from everyone. I pushed them away. I didn't see or talk to anyone after the funeral. About 2 weeks after the funeral, Les came over and had a long talk with me. I didn't go back to work until the next month. Les changed my life around by being such a great friend. She's been there for me ever since. And I love her dearly for that."

AJ smiled. "Something like that happened to a friend of mine."

"Oh?" Daniel started eating from his plate.

"His name was Greg Force. He was a Major in the Military years ago. Major Gregory Force. Anyway…he disappeared months ago. No one has seen him since. His latest girlfriend, Lindsey Brown is still looking for him. She hasn't given up on him just yet."

"How?" Daniel then drank his coffee.

"We were double dating one night, Greg, Lindsey, Andrew and I. Greg was talking and a bluish-white light surrounded him."

Daniel chocked on his coffee.

"Daniel?"

Daniel coughed one more time. "Sorry. I'm fine. You were saying…"

"The next thing I know, the chair was empty. I helped search for him. The police assumed he was dead after 2 months so I gave up. Lindsey, however, continues her search for her lost love. There was another witness of another friend of ours disappearing like that. Her name was Beth Huddleston. She disappeared 3 years ago."

"How sad."

"Yeah."

"Um…do you mind if I take a plate up to Les? Gonna try to see if I can wake her up long enough to eat."

"Sure." AJ made the plate and sat it on a tray for Daniel.

Daniel took the plate upstairs on a tray to me. Daniel placed the tray on the side-table and turned on the lamp sitting on it. "Les? Come on. Wake up. It's time to eat."

I groaned and turned my back towards Daniel.

Daniel sat on the edge of the bed. "Les, do you remember a Beth Huddleston and a Greg Force?"

I mumbled, "Mm-hmm."

"I think they've been taken."

I mumbled, "That's nice."

"By the Asgard."

I turned back over and looked at Daniel. "What!"

"You have to eat first and then I'll tell you." Daniel placed the tray in front of me.

I pouted. I picked up the fork and dug in. I finished the whole plate within minutes. "Well?"

"Do you want more to eat?"

"Daniel…"

"AJ told me that a Beth Huddleston and a Greg Force disappeared. She explained that the light was a bluish-white."

"Uh oh. We've gotta tell the SGC."

"Yeah. How?"

"I don't know. I can't go back. I'll be locked up for sure and may get Courts Marshall."

"No. I doubt it. They'll probably blame Lantash for it." Daniel took my tray and sat it back on the side-table.

"Yeah, but most of it isn't Lantash. It's me. It's me wanting to keep Lantash. The SGC will have to accept that I don't wanna give up Lantash."

Daniel smiled.

I looked down at my hands.

"What's wrong?"

"In 12th grade, I told Beth that if I have any children, I wanted her to be the godparent. I guess I'll have to find someone else."

Daniel rubbed my arm. "Get dressed. We have to go find a motel."

"What time is it?"

"Well…it's after 12."

"In the afternoon?"

"Yeah."

"How long have I been sleep?"

"Um…since about 8 last night."

"16 HOURS?"

"Well…you hadn't slept for more than 30 minutes in two days.

"Thanks." I smiled

Daniel smiled. "Well…I'll let you get dressed. I'll be downstairs with AJ."

I looked at Daniel.

"Only to find out what else happened to Beth and Greg."

"Ok."

Daniel picked up the tray, kissed me and left. I got out of the bed, went to the bathroom and started the bath water. About an hour later, I emerged out of the tub. I dried off and got dressed. I walked over to the bed and laid down across it to look up at the ceiling. I started thinking about where Daniel can go to next, somewhere where the SGC won't find us. I closed my eyes and dozed off.


	17. Part 17

Downstairs, Daniel and AJ were talking until Daniel looked at his watch. "Oh. We better get a move on. The High School Reunion is tonight and we have to find a motel to stay in."

AJ asked, "Oh you two are going?"

Daniel nodded. "Yeah. She wanted to see some of her old friends."

"I guess we'll all go together then."

Daniel smiled. "I better go get Les. Hopefully she didn't fall in."

AJ chuckled.

Daniel ran off up the stairs into the guest room. He saw me lying on the bed sleeping. Daniel walked over to the bed and shook me slightly. "Les. Wake up. We have to go."

I opened my eyes slightly. "Huh?"

"We've gotta get a motel."

I nodded and stood up. "I must have dosed off." I stretched.

"Ready to go?"

I nodded. "Yeah."

AJ drove me and Daniel to a motel that afternoon. Daniel went inside to get the papers signed and the key to the room. Back in the car, AJ asked me, "Les, you are a lucky girl to have a nice guy like him."

"Yeah. He's a great guy."

"You two planning on getting married?"

"I don't know. I wanna get married to him."

"But…?"

"But, I don't know if he wants to. I mean, I'm ready for commitment. Ready to settle down and have kids. Just not sure what he wants."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"What's that on your necklace?"

"This is the locket with my mother and father's pictures in it."

"What's with the ring on it?"

I chuckled. "Daniel gave this to me. It came from a cereal box. I put it on my necklace because it didn't fit on my finger." I chuckled again. While looking down at the plastic ring, I mumbled, "A great man that I don't deserve." I then turned to look out the window to hide the tears in my eyes. Daniel was on his way back to the car. I opened the door and stepped out.

Daniel said, "We're in room 110." Daniel passed me the key.

I nodded and sniffed.

Daniel looked at me. "Les? Something wrong?"

I just shook my head and walked off to the room with my luggage. Daniel stood there and watched me walk off. Daniel then looked in the car at AJ. "What's wrong with her?"

"Call me when she's in the shower or something so she won't hear me telling you."

Daniel nodded and grabbed his luggage out of the back seat. "Thanks."

"Anytime." AJ then drove off.

Daniel then walked to the room. He walked in and sat his luggage by the door. I was sitting on the bed looking down at the floor. Daniel walked over and knelt down in front of me. "Les. Tell me. What's wrong?"

I shook my head. "No."

"Les…"

I looked at my watch. "We have 6 hours before we have to get ready for the reunion. I'm gonna get 5 hours of sleep and an hour of getting dressed and ready."

Daniel looked at me and whispered, "Ok."

I scooted back on the bed and rolled onto my stomach. Daniel decided that he too should get some sleep. He got up and laid next to me on his back. A few hours passed and Daniel looked over at me to see if I was still asleep. I was, so he picked up the phone and dialed AJ's number. "Hello?"

Daniel whispered, "Hey."

"Oh. Daniel. Hi. Is Les in the shower?"

Daniel whispered, "No. She's sleep."

AJ whispered, "Oh."

"Yeah."

"Well…when we were sitting in the car, I asked her about the locket and ring on her necklace. Just before you came out from getting the key to the motel room, she mumbled "A great man that I don't deserve"."

Daniel sat quietly and listened.

"And she was talking about commitment. She's ready to settle down and have kids."

Daniel stayed quiet.

"She wants to settle down with you."

"Oooh."

"Yep. She doesn't know what you want yet. So…"

"Yeah. I understand. I'll talk to her. Thank you. "

"Ok. See ya in a few hours."

"Ok. Thanks again."

"Sure. Bye."

"Bye." Daniel hung up the phone and went back to sleep.


	18. Part 18

Back at the SGC, Jack, Sam, Teal'c, and Dr. Frasier were in the briefing room with General Hammond. General Hammond asked, "Do you have a lead on Captain MacGyver and Dr. Jackson?"

Sam said, "I think so, Sir. She might go to her High School Reunion in Nebraska tonight."

"How did you find this out?"

"Well…she got an invitation few days ago to the reunion. Her sister Robyn called and left a message to say "Hi" to some of Leslie's friends for her. We looked at her latest phone calls. She made quite a few calls to Nebraska. She also had flight reservations to Bellevue, Nebraska."

Jack said, "Well, if she does go there, how do we catch her? We can't take zats."

Dr. Frasier said, "We could use tranquilizer darts. We may need to raise the dose. Remember it took Major Carter a few minutes to pass out and that was enough to take out an elephant."

General Hammond asked, "How much do you think you need?"

"My guess, since she is like the goa'uld, enough to take out a whale. It's a more than enough for an elephant."

Jack said, "Ok. Drug her with a whale's dosage of sedative. Next question: what about the disappearing and the hand device after I drug her?"

Sam said, "If she disappears, she probably won't get too far. We could put a tracking device on Daniel or put an ad in the news. We may need a TER just in case."

"Ok. So…the plan is to drug Leslie. Teal'c will grab Daniel and place a tracking device on him. We let Leslie disappear and take Daniel with her?"

"Yeah. Basically. I doubt that she would put other people in danger by using the hand devices. We should go in before the reunion ends to pull this off."

"Why?"

Dr. Frasier said, "She'll be asleep for hours…"

Sam said, "And it'll be easier to catch her."

General Hammond said, "Ok. Let's do it. SG-2 will be your backup. Plane leaves in 30 minutes."

Jack and Sam said, "Yes, Sir."


	19. Part 19

Back in Bellevue, Nebraska that night, AJ, Daniel and I were getting ready for the High School Reunion. AJ yelled from outside our motel room to the bathroom, "Come on Les. It starts at 9 and its 8:50 right now."

I yelled back, "Alright. I'm coming." I was doing the finishing touches to my make-up.

Daniel walked over to the bathroom and leant against the doorframe. "And just who are you trying to impress?"

I looked at him. "No one."

Daniel looked at me with an eyebrow raised.

I looked at him again. "What?" I closed my make-up kit and walked over to Daniel seductively. I snaked my arms around his waist. "I don't need to impress anyone. I already have a boyfriend."

"And you impress me everyday."

I chuckled and kissed him briefly. "Come on. Let's go."

Daniel and I walked out to the car. AJ said, "Well, it's about time. We've got 5 minutes to get there."

"Well…let me drive. I'll get us there faster."

"Alright. Let's go." AJ gave me the keys and got in the backseat.

Daniel sat in the front with me. I put the key in the ignition and started the car. Daniel looked at me and I looked back at him. I reached in the back and touched AJ on the arm to put her to sleep. The car then disappeared and reappeared in front of Bellevue East High School. I drove around and parked the car in the parking lot right across the street. Daniel and I got out of the car. I walked to the other side and opened the back door to wake up AJ. I touched her and shook her a little. "AJ, wake up. We're here."

AJ mumbled, "Already?"

"Yeah. I told ya I'd get us here faster. Come on. We're here 2 minutes before 9."

"Ok." AJ got out of the car and stretched. "I must have passed out."

I looked at Daniel and smiled. AJ, Daniel and I walked up to the Auditorium. There was a big sign above the Auditorium doors that said "Welcome Class Of 2000." The man at the door took our tickets. "Please have a seat in the Auditorium."

Daniel said, "Thank You."

Shortly after that, everyone else started to arrive. Pretty soon the whole auditorium was packed with the class of 2000 and their family and/or friends. The lights then dimmed. Silence filled the auditorium. A man in a black and white suit walked out on the stage to the podium. He said, "Welcome Class of 2000. Most of you may not remember me. I was your principal. Mr. Larson."

There were various gasps in the crowd.

Mr. Larson chuckled. "I am here to welcome you back into school and to introduce your Dean and Counselors that you may remember. Please hold your applause for afterwards. Thank You. First, we will start with introducing your Dean. Let's bring out the dean for the senior class: Mr. Ryan."

Mr. Ryan walked out and waved to the crowd.

"And now, for the counselors: Mr. Chudamelka, Mr. Sheridan, Mrs. Hanson, and Mrs. Holton."

They walked out and also waved.

The audience applauded and some whistled. They were happy to see the deans and counselors again.

"Well...we have a few special guests throughout the school. Some may be hiding in their classrooms. Well…I won't hold you all any longer...so..."

Another man came out and whispered to Mr. Larson. Mr. Larson said, "Um…we need about 15 minutes before the little party will be ready so go out there and see if you can find the special guests. So get out there and have fun."

Everyone cheered and clapped.

Everyone was dismissing. I stood up. "So...where do you guys wanna go first?"

AJ said, "Let's go visit the senior lockers and common's area."

"Ok. I wonder if I still remember my locker combination."

AJ, Daniel and I walked off to visit our lockers.

AJ said, "Our lockers were right across the hall from each other."

I said, "Mine was number 19 and yours was number 147. My locker combination was...um...16...6...34...I think." I looked at Daniel trying to remember. I tried the combination and pushed up the little handle on the locker. "Whoa. I didn't think I'd remember my combination after 5 years..." I looked over at AJ's locker. "Do you remember yours AJ?"

"Um...no... do you remember it? You were in mine every other day."

Daniel and I walked over to AJ's locker. "You should have remembered yours. It was very similar to mine. 16, 6, 43."

"Oooooh. Now I remember. It's been so long..."

I chuckled. "Where to next?"

Daniel said, "I'm a little hungry."

I gasped and ran off to my old foods room; F-02. Daniel and AJ followed me.

In the room, I saw a light brown haired woman sitting behind the desk. She looked up at me. I looked back. "Mrs. Gensch, do you remember me?"

Mrs. Gensch said, "Leslie? Is that you?"

"Yes. It's me." I had a big smile on my face.

"Oh my God. You look so different. Come here and give me a hug." Mrs. Gensch stood up and walked to the door where I was standing. She hugged me. "My, how you've grown."

We let go of the embrace and I looked at her. "Yeah."

"I remember I used to be taller than you. And you look gorgeous in this dress. Turn around and model for me."

I chuckled and modeled with a pose at the end. "I missed you Mrs. Gensch. I should have left a number or email for you."

"No no no. I should have given you my number and email." Mrs. Gensch looked behind me. "Who is this handsome young fellow?"

"This is my boyfriend, Daniel. Daniel, this is my favorite teacher, Mrs. Gensch."

Daniel said, "Nice to meet you." He smiled.

Mrs. Gensch said, "Oh yes it is. Leslie, where did you find this handsome one? He's cute."

"We met 3 years ago when I was transferred to Colorado for the Air Force."

"Oh. Lucky you..."

"Yeah..." I smiled at Daniel. Daniel smiled back.

"So..."

"Um...I'll catch up with you later?"

"Sure..."

"Here...I'll give you my cell number and you can call me anytime." I wrote my number on a piece of paper and handed it to Mrs. Gensch.

Mrs. Gensch nodded. She hugged me. "It is so good to see you again."

I smiled.

Mrs. Gensch looked at Daniel. "You take care of my girl. Ok?"

Daniel smiled. "I will."

AJ, Daniel and I walked back out into the hallway. I asked them, "Where do ya wanna go now?"

AJ quickly said, "Eat..."

Daniel nodded. "That's fine with me."

I nodded. "Ok. Cafeteria..."

We walked into the cafeteria to find a table to sit down at. Not many were in the cafeteria yet. They were still looking for the teachers and lockers.

Time went on and a few friends stopped by our table. I recognized Joe Perez and Amber Best. I also saw Jennifer Freeney, Nicole Mathis, Krista Moore and Michelle Gilbert. I then sensed a presence in someone. I whispered to Daniel. "Daniel, someone here has a symbiote. I can sense it."

"Where? Do you know who?"

"No... wait...there is it again..."

"Where?"

"There..." I pointed in the opposite direction we were facing. "Behind me somewhere."

Daniel looked around.

I looked behind me. "Kree!"

The person turned around.

I gasped. "Sophia?"

"Leslie?"

I stood up from the table and walked towards her. "Tok'ra?"

"Yeah."

"Really? For how long?"

"3 years. I sensed it in you and someone else. I don't know if she is Tok'ra."

"Who?"

"Kimberly Plagmann and Stacey Williams."

"I wonder how they got them. How did you get yours? I'm Lantash by the way."

"Silesia. Kim and I saw a UFO when we were wandering around in a field and it took us. That's how we got ours. Are you the copy of Lantash Martouf was talking about?"

"Yep, that's me. How did you get…here?"

"I flew a Ha'tak."

"YOU WHAT!" I yelled and everyone looked at me.

Daniel said, "Les? Everything ok?"

I nodded. "Yeah...she's a Tok'ra. There are 2 more here. Don't know if they are Tok'ra or Goa'uld."

Sophia said, "Kim is the Tok'ra Tisi. We flew here together. I don't know how Stacey got here."

"Hmm..." I looked around. "I sense it..."

Sophia yelled out, "Stacey? Could you come here for a minute?"

Stacey looked over and sensed the presence of a symbiote in us. "Why are you guys here?"

"We'd like to ask you the same question. We're here for the reunion. How did you get here?"

"I flew here."

"What do you mean?"

"I flew to Nebraska by plane and drove my car here. I live in California."

"How long have you lived with…"

"…Saskia…

"Saskia…?"

"5 years. I was taken about a week after we graduated."

"There are more Tok'ra living on Earth?"

"No. I'm the only one."

"Oh. Right...um...I'm gonna go get something to...drink. Daniel, could you help me?"

Daniel said, "Sure..." As we walked away, he asked, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah. This is weird. Why didn't Jacob or Martouf say anything about it?"

A slow song was playing. Daniel changed the subject. "Wanna dance?"

"Sure."


	20. Part 20

Hours went by. Daniel and I were in our own little world. We didn't pay any attention to what happened in the background. Daniel and I slow dancing; gazing into each other's eyes; talking about random things.

I looked at my watch. It was 2:45 a.m. The reunion is over at 3:00 am. "Daniel, we should get ready to go. It's almost 3."

Daniel nodded

Daniel and I went over to the punch bowl to have our last drink for the night. Someone with large hands grabbed Daniel. I felt a sharp pain in my upper arm. I looked to see what it was and it was a tranquilizer dart. I pulled it from my arm and turned to see who stuck it in me. I saw Jack and Sam standing in front of me. I looked for Daniel and he was struggling to get free from Teal'c grasp.

My eyes glowed. By that time, everyone around us was watching.

Lantash said, "You will pay for this insolence."

Jack said, "Yeah, we've heard that before. You know, for a Tok'ra, you seem more like a goa'uld."

Lantash made the hand device visible and made it glow towards them. I was feeling weak so I grabbed Daniel and disappeared.

We appeared back in our motel room. I fell to the bed. Daniel rushed over to me. "Les?"

"Daniel…they injected me with something…so…tired…" I mumbled as the drugs took effect. I fell asleep seconds later.

Daniel cursed under his breath.

AJ slipped out of the school and got into her car. SG-2 was outside securing the perimeter.

Colonel Sharp said over the radio, "Colonel O'Neill…"

"Go ahead."

"Colonel, a woman just left. We asked around and she knows Leslie. Should we follow her?"

"Yeah…we're coming out…"

AJ sped to the motel. She knocked on the door. "Daniel? Are you there?"

Daniel walked over to the door. "AJ? Are you alone?"

"Yes, Daniel. What's going on? Let me in."

Daniel opened the door slightly and peeked out. AJ was alone so he let her in. SG-1 and 2 was watching from across the street.

In the motel room, AJ saw me lying unconsciously on the bed. AJ looked at Daniel. "What happened?"

Daniel was looking outside. "I'll explain later. You were probably followed. We have to leave here. Can you drive us?"

AJ nodded. "Sure…" She was hoping that she wouldn't get into trouble.

Daniel packed the rest of our clothes and took them to the car. AJ helped with what she could. Daniel then grabbed me and laid me down in the backseat. He also got in the backseat. AJ got in the front and drove off.

Jack said, "Alright…they're on the move…keep them in a 2 block visual."


	21. Part 21

AJ drove 3 hours to Kearney. On the way there, AJ was asking questions and Daniel explained to her what was going on. "Leslie and I arewanted by to Air Force. They somehow found us here and they drugged her.

AJ was shocked. "Oh Damn. Her eyes were glowing and what was that glowy thing on her hand?" AJ wanted to ask so many questions but she tried to limit them.

"She has something in her that allows her eyes to glow. She is wanted by the Air Force because of it. She has a snake-like creature within her called a Tok'ra symbiote. The Air Force wants to remove him so he's trying to stay with Les so he can escape. And…the thing you saw on her hand is called a Goa'uld Hand Device. She has a certain element in her blood called Naquadah that allows her to use it. It wouldn't work on someone like you or me.

AJ was so confused.

"You can't tell anyone this. I choked when you told me some of your friends disappeared with the bluish light because we think we know what happened to them. Les and I are going to try to find them."

AJ drove to another motel. Daniel got out of the car and looked around. He quickly went inside the main office to check out a room. When he got the room, he ran out to the car to grab me. "AJ, could you open the door?"

AJ nodded.

The van SG-1 and 2 were in pulled up across the street with the headlights off.

In the motel, Daniel laid me down on one side of the bed.

AJ asked, "Daniel…"

"Yes?"

"What happened to my friends?"

"You might not believe this but they were probably taken by a race called the Asgard."

AJ got went quiet.

"We'll find them but in the mean time, do you think you could keep a look out while I get a little rest?"

AJ nodded not really sure what to say.

"Thank you." Daniel laid on the other side of the bed to try and rest.

AJ sat at the table and thought about all that she saw and heard.


	22. Part 22

About an hour and a half later, someone knocked on our door. "Housekeeping…" I was still drugged and sleep. Daniel was sleep on the other side of the bed. AJ answered the door. She was shocked at what she saw. Jack was there pointing a hand gun at her. "Hi. We're looking for Leslie and Daniel. You wouldn't have happen to see them, wouldya?"

AJ just stared. SG-1 walked in and surrounded our bed while SG-2 was securing the perimeter. Jack commanded one of Sam to look for the hand devices in the suitcases. Sam only found the healing device. Jack said, "Alright. She's got it around here somewhere." Jack thought for a minute. He asked AJ, "Could you stand outside please?"

AJ said, "Uh…"

"Good." Teal'c accompanied AJ outside.

Jack waved the TER over both my hands. "There is it." The hand device was invisible.

Daniel woke up by the sound of Jack's voice. Jack said, "Hey Daniel. How are ya? Glad you could join us."

Daniel raised his hands. "Jack? How did you find us?"

"Well…Danny, remember when Teal'c grabbed you? He placed a small tracking device on you."

Daniel sighed. I slowly began to wake up. Jack was pointing a TER at me. I tried to touch Daniel to escape.

Jack said, "Ah! No more disappearing. Keep your hands where I can see them." Jack turned to Sam. "Carter."

Sam took the Goa'uld hand device off of my hand. SG-1 handcuffed Daniel and me. We flew back to the SGC.

* * *

At the SGC, I was sent to the briefing room. Martouf hadn't left yet. He put a device on me.

I asked, "What is this?"

Martouf answered, "While our scientist were seeing if everything went ok with the blending, we found out you had stealth capabilities. We made this device to keep you visible. If you try to become invisible, it will send an electroshock through you. It is weaker than a zat'nik'tel but it have the same effect." Martouf asked General Hammond, "May I converse alone with Leslie?"

General Hammond nodded.

Two guards and Teal'c escorted us to the guest quarters. I saw a camera on the wall. I sat on the bed and Martouf sat on the chair next to the bed.

Martouf said, "Leslie, Lantash has to be removed."

I said, "He will not be removed. He will kill me if he is."

Martouf looked at me oddly.

I then said, "He promised the copy he would stay with me at all costs!"

Lantash2 said, "Martouf, you know me out of all Tok'ra. Leaving this body would result in my host's death as well as mine. You know I would not lie."

Martouf looked down knowing he was telling the truth.

Lantash2 didn't think Martouf believed him so my eyes glowed and he tried to disappear. The device sent an electrical shock through me. I fell to the bed unconsciously.


	23. Part 23

I woke up about 4 hours later. I looked up at the camera then down at the device on me. I closed my eyes and turned over. I rolled off the bed and onto the floor. I then took the device off—which was very painful. After I took it off, I disappeared and went to go find Daniel. I found him in another guest room. I really needed to talk to him. I grabbed his hand and we went outside in the forest to talk. We sat down at the top of Cheyenne Mountain.

I said while looking down at my hands, "Daniel, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to cause you any trouble."

Daniel raised my chin up. I looked straight into his sparkling, sapphire eyes and felt as though I could drown in them. He kissed me. "Leslie, its ok. You were just trying to escape. I completely understand."

I smiled. "Thank you for understanding."

He smiled and kissed me again.We sat there togethergazing up at the stars.

In the morning, I was the first one awake. Daniel was sleeping like a baby. I picked Daniel up and carried him back to his room. I kissed him and quickly ran back to my room. I grabbed the device and laid on the floor. I became visible then climbed back in the bed.

General Hammond walked in. "Leslie! Where the hell have you been?"

"Sorry General. I was looking for something under the bed."

"For 5 hours…?"

I nodded hoping he would believe me.

"Do I have to order you to cooperate?"

"No, Sir. Sir, is Martouf still here?"

"Yes he is."

"May I speak with him? Please?"

"As long as Colonel O'Neill is here."


	24. Part 24

About an hour later, I heard a knock on the door.

I said, "Come in."

Martouf and Jack walked in. Martouf sat on the chair in front of me and Jack sat in the chair in the corner.

I said, "Martouf, I wish to go to Kahlrash. I do not wish to stay here any longer."

Jack sighed heavily.

I looked at Jack and then back at Martouf. Martouf, please, he will kill me if the SGC keeps trying to remove him."

Jack said, "Fer cryin' out loud. Leslie! You are not going to Kahlrash."

I yelled, "Jack!"

Lantash2 was getting mad againand my eyes glowed.

Jack looked at Martouf. "Will he kill her if he is removed?"

"Possibly. The Tok'ra do not break their promises."

Jack sighed again.

Martouf and Jack started walking out of the room.

I sat in the bed and cried.

There was another knock at the door. I didn't answer. Daniel walked in and I looked up at him.

He saw crystalline tears run down my already tearstained face. "Honey, what's wrong?" He walked over and sat next to me on the bed.

I said, "I don't want to stay here anymore. Teal'c had a goa'uld and I have a Tok'ra symbiote. Tell me, why should it be any different?"

Daniel took my hand and looked me straight in the eyes. "The only difference I can think of is that Teal'c's symbiote couldn't talk like Lantash. All I know is that I am in love with the one Lantash is currently occupying."

I smiled and looked down at his hands, which were holding mine. I said, "I just wish they would accept me like they did before. I am the same person. I just have a symbiote. He isn't controlling me. I'm helping him to escape."

Daniel wiped the tears from my cheeks. He got up off the bed and went to the door. He knocked to get the officer's attention. "Leslie and I are going back to my lab. We have to finish some translations that General Hammond told us to do."

The officer nodded. "Yes, Sir."

Daniel looked at me. "Come on."

The officers escorted Daniel and me to his lab. I walked in first. He said to the officers, "We will be fine." Daniel closed the door behind him.

He said, "Get under the desk"

I looked at him puzzled.

Daniel said in the Goa'uld language, "So we can have some privacy."

I said, "Ooh."

Daniel and I quietly went under the desk to talk.

Daniel said, "On our next mission, you can dial Hanka and then a different planet where nobody will find us. I am going with you though. I will not let you go alone. I want you to escape too."

"I will never leave you behind. Is there a planet you have in mind?"

"Well, anywhere you wanna go is home to me."

I smiled and drew Daniel's mouth to my own. Daniel's lips met mine hungrily, his mouth open and willing. I dove into it. Daniel plunged his tongue in deep and savored every bit he could reach, lips, teeth, and my own tongue, which slid across his. Daniel's tongue lightly, wonderfully, lovingly dueled and danced with mine. My lips then fastened with his, sealing us tight, and Daniel was lost. The next few moments we were caught in a firestorm of kisses, gulfs of air, more kisses, and a whirlwind of hands.

One of the officers came in and heard me moan from Daniel's feather kisses on my neck under the desk. I shivered with delight from the feather kisses.

The officer called, "Dr. Jackson?"

Daniel peeked out from under the desk. "Yes?"

"General Hammond wants to see you in the briefing room."

"Thank You."

"Yes, Sir."

Daniel looked back at me and I licked my lips lustfully.

Daniel helped me out from under the desk. He then walked me back into my assigned room. "I'll be back as soon as I can." He then kissed me and his tongue fought a playful battle with mine.

I purred, "I know you will."

"One day we will be alone. That means no officers or anyone to disturb us. It will be just you and me."

I smiled and kissed him with a mischievous spark in my eye and he went on his way to the briefing room.


	25. Part 25

In the briefing room, Daniel and Sam were sitting on one side, Teal'c and Jack on the other.

General Hammond walked in and sat down at the front of the table. "Daniel, why did you take Leslie from the guest room?"

Daniel said, "I asked for her help in a translation and she wanted to talk to me about something."

"Such as?"

"She made me promise not to tell anyone." Daniel looked down at his hands on the table and started to blush remembering what we did under the table. He then looked at Jack over the rims of his glasses.

Jack knew Daniel was hiding something. _Every time Daniel hides something, he looks like he is innocent _

General Hammond said, "Let's start the briefing."

Jack clasped and rubbed his hand together. "Let's."

"I just got off the phone with some scientist from Area 51. They need Naquadah for the X-305."

Sam asked, "Where are we going to get Naquadah from?"

General Hammond sighed. "P5X-766."

Jack said, "Sir, that's a goa'uld populated planet."

"Yes. I know. Unless one of you can find another planet with Naquadah and no goa'uld, I'm open to suggestions. The rest of SG-2, along with Lt. Hailey, will accompany you."

Daniel asked, "Could I ask Leslie if there is a planet?"

Sam asked, "And can I ask the other Tok'ra?"

General Hammond nodded. "Very Well. Dismissed."

Jack said, "Yes, Sir."

Daniel left in a hurry. He was the first one out of the briefing room. I heard a knock on the door. It was Daniel. I got out of the bed and jumped into his arms. He walked towards the bed and fell on his back with me on top.

I kissed him. "Hey Hon, what did you talk about in the briefing room?"

Daniel said, "The X-305 needs Naquadah. General Hammond wants us to go to P5X-766."

I sat up. "That's a goa'uld populated planet."

Daniel continued, "He also said if we found another planet with Naquadah and no goa'uld, he is open for suggestions. Sam is asking the other Tok'ra and I'm supposed to ask you."

"I don't know of any planets not populated by goa'uld that have Naquadah just sitting there for someone to take."

"Well I guess we have to go to P5X-766 if Sam doesn't have any luck."

"I'm sorry Daniel." I laid my head on his chest. Daniel rested his chin on the top of my head. He put one of his hands under my shirt and started stroking along my spine. My fingertips traced the muscles of his abdomen through his thin shirt, drawing circles and patterns. I was just enjoying the feel of him. I fell asleep on top of him.


	26. Part 26

An officer knocked in the door. "Dr. Jackson?"

Daniel looked up. "Yes?"

"General Hammond said to gear up and be ready to embark."

"Ok. Thank You." Daniel whispered in my ear, "Hon, I have to get ready to leave."

I mumbled, "No, Daniel, wait a few more hours."

"I'm sorry. I have to go."

"Can I see you off?"

"Sure. I'll come back and get you when I'm finished getting geared up."

I rolled off of Daniel to the other side of the bed. Daniel then walked out the door. He ran off to the locker room right after he closed my door. Jack, Teal'c, Sam and the rest of SG-2 were in the locker room getting dressed as well. Daniel didn't make eye contact with anyone and didn't even say a word. Daniel beat the rest of them getting dressed. When he put his vest on, he said, "Bye Guys." He rushed back to my room.

I was still on the bed. Daniel walked in. "What took ya so long?"

Daniel chuckled and grabbed my hand. We walked to the gate room.

General Hammond asked, "What is she doing here?"

Daniel said, "She wanted to wish me luck."

Daniel looked at me and whispered, "Don't run this time."

"I won't."

Daniel said, "I'll be back."

Sgt. Davis said, "Chevron 7 locked."

I kissed and hugged Daniel. I whispered into his ear, "You better come back. You still have to punish me. Remember?"

Daniel smiled

General Hammond said, "SG-1 and 2, you have a go."

I looked at Daniel. "Hurry back, Daniel. I'll be waiting." I kissed him good luck. The contact was brief but electric. My lips seemed to tingle with the sensation.

He smiled and walked up the ramp. He turned around and looked back at me. He smiled again and went through the Stargate.


	27. Part 27

I waited in my room eagerly. I heard the sirens going off. "Dr. Frasier to the gate room" blared over the PA system. I took the device off of me and ran to the infirmary invisible. Daniel was shot in the back with a staff weapon and Colonel Sharp was shot in his side.

Daniel mumbled, "Leslie."

"I'm here Daniel." I grabbed his hand. "Pass me the goa'uld healing device."

Sam got the healing device out and passed it to me.

I changed into Lantash. Lantash said, "We need to flip him on his stomach."

Dr. Frasier counted, "1…2…3…flip." The nurses and Lantash flipped Daniel over on his stomach.

Daniel let out a cry of pain.

Lantash said, "Daniel, I know it hurts but try to relax." Lantash asked Dr. Frasier, "Can you give him something to ease the pain?"

Dr. Frasier said, "Yeah."

Lantash, "Ok, Daniel, relax." Lantash used the healing device on Daniel. The hole in his back was gone in less than 20 seconds. He was as good as new. I walked over to Colonel Sharp and used the healing device on him. He was also as good as new.

Dr. Frasier asked, "How are you able to do that?"

Lantash said, "It was Nirrti. She gave me the powers of a goa'uld. She did not give me personality of one. I am Tok'ra, but I can make my eyes glow, become invisible, and apparently use goa'uld technology." Lantash changed back into me. I looked up at General Hammond. He was in the room overlooking the infirmary. I said, "General, I'm sorry I took the device off. I had to see if my friends were ok. I will go back to my room." I looked at Daniel and Colonel Sharp. "You two need rest. You lost a lot of blood and need to regain your strength. You may be sore for a few hours, so…don't do much." I walked over to Daniel and whispered in his ear, "Come and rest with me later."


	28. Part 28

Lantash told one of the officers outside my door, "I would like an audience with Teal'c."

10 minutes later, Teal'c walked in. "You wished to see me?"

Lantash said, "Yes, Teal'c."

"For what reason?"

Lantash said, "Because, I wish for my host to go back on missions with SG-2. You are the only one she knows who has been in this situation that she is in now. Do you think you can convince General Hammond to put her back on the team?"

"Indeed."

"Thank you, Teal'c."

Teal'c bowed and left.

Jack walked by my door and saw Teal'c walk out and close the door behind him.

Jack asked, "Hey Teal'c. How is she?"

"She is fine, O'Neill. Lantash would like for me to speak to General Hammond."

"Mind if I join you?"

Teal'c bowed.

Jack and Teal'c walked into General Hammond's office.

General Hammond asked, "What do you two need?"

Teal'c asked, "General Hammond, what are you planning to do with Leslie and Lantash?"

General Hammond said, "I don't know Teal'c. Lantash said he would kill her if he is removed. Frankly, I have no idea what to do."

Jack said, "We could...Oh...I don't know...put them back on SG-2."

Teal'c said, "Indeed. That is why I am here."

"I don't mind having another snake-head watching my six."

General Hammond said, "I'll call the president and see what he says."

"Sir…should we even tell the president? I mean…cant we keep it a secret?

"I have to tell him something."

"Tell him…" Jack thought for a minute. "Tell him Lantash died and is now being absorbed into her system."

"I'll ask him first to see what he says."

Jack said, "Yes Sir."


	29. Part 29

About 1 ½ hours after the mission, Daniel walked in. I was really bored so I went 

to sleep on the bed. Daniel slid in the bed with me. He tried not to wake me up. I woke up anyway. "Daniel, how are you feeling?"

Daniel said, "I am feeling good as new. Thank you. Colonel Sharp said thank you too."

I nodded. "Do your sore muscles need a massage?"

Daniel answered, "Sure."

"Ok, lay down on the side you want to be first."

Daniel laid on his stomach for his back to get the massage first.

I sat down on top of him and pushed his shirt upwards. Daniel decided to remove his shirt completely. I threw it on the chair next to the bed.

I began massaging his back. My fingers gently kneaded his tense shoulders. I then worked my way down. I reached the area where he was shot. "Do you want me to continue?"

"Please."

I continued.

Daniel let out a groan in pain.

I then stopped. "Sorry."

"No. Keep going."

"Ok." I continued. After about 25 more minutes of massaging and groaning, I said, "Ok Daniel, flip over."

Daniel did so.

I sat back on top of him and ran my fingers lightly down his chest; stroking firmly down his ribcage, tracing patterns across his well-toned chest smiling at the look on his face. His skin was always warm when I touched him, and I wondered if it was his natural state or if I was the cause. A tantalizing thought. I massaged his chest and stomach for about 30 minutes. He was asleep by then. I then laid my head on Daniel's chest. Daniel hissed at the coldness of the device I had on me to keep me from disappearing. His body was warm against mine. The steady sound of his heart beating and the gentle rhythm of his breathing lulled me back to sleep. Daniel woke up enough to put his hand under my shirt and stroke my back again.

About another later, General Hammond walked in. Daniel and I were still sleep.

General Hammond said, "Captain MacGyver?"

I groaned. "Give me 10 more minutes."

I opened one eye and looked over at Daniel, who was still asleep shirtless. I looked up and saw General Hammond in the doorway. Jack and Teal'c were behind him. I quickly got out of the bed. "General…is there something I can do for you?" Daniel woke up wondering where his shirt went.

"Would you like to rejoin SG-2?"

"I'd love to, Sir, but, what about Lantash?"

"You both have been recalled to active duty but we must keep it a secret and can never leave this facility."

I smiled. "Thank You Sir." I turned to Daniel. "Daniel! Did you hear that? I'm back on SG-2." I jumped in the bed and hugged Daniel. I then asked General Hammond, "Sir, did SG-1 and 2 get enough Naquadah for the X-305?"

"No. Afraid not."

"Let me go."

Daniel looked at me. "No…"

"Daniel, I am the only one who can go undetected. I have to go."

Daniel sighed loudly knowing that I was the only one.

General Hammond asked, "Are you sure you are up to this?"

"Yes, Sir. I am ready. Don't send the M.A.L.P. and um...General...may I take this off?" I pointed to the device attached to my arm.

"Very well."


	30. Part 30

I was geared up and ready to go to P5X-766.

Sgt. Davis said, "Chevron 6 encoded."

Daniel was in the gate room to see me off. I looked at him. He had a concerned look on his face. "Daniel, don't worry. I'll be back."

Sgt. Davis said, "Chevron 7 locked." The Stargate whooshed towards us.

"Daniel, I love you so much."

He smiled and kissed me. "I still have to punish you, Leslie Jackson."

I noticed he called me Leslie Jackson.

Daniel got down on one knee and took a little black box out of his jacket pocket. He opened it up and asked, "Will you marry me?"

I gasped. "Oh my God. Yes! Of course."

He then stood up and put the ring on my ring finger. The ring had a heart-shaped ruby in the center with three small diamonds on both sides of it. I jumped up into his arms and kissed him. "I love this man!" I could feel Daniel smile against my neck.

General Hammond said, "Leslie, you have a go."

"Yes, Sir. When I get back through, close the iris immediately." I then kissed Daniel with a mind-blowing kiss for making me a happy gal. I then let go of Daniel's hand. I walked up the ramp and disappeared through the Stargate.


	31. Part 31

Sam and Daniel were calculating how much Naquadah was needed for the X-305 in her lab. Jack was in there playing with something like he always does. Teal'c was in there helping whenever someone needed help. Daniel was walking back and forth across the floor.

Sam said, "Daniel, you are wearing a hole in my floor."

"Incoming traveler" blared over the PA system. Daniel ran out of Sam's lab, almost knocking over everyone in the hall, and into the control room.

I ran through the gate with 4 Naquadah boxes in my arms. I yelled, "Close the iris!"

The iris closed behind me. A staff weapon blast got through the iris before it completely closed and hit me in the back of my leg. I fell on the ramp. Daniel ran from the control room to my side. He helped me stand up and walk down the ramp.

General Hammond got to the gate room. "Leslie, are you ok?"

"Lantash will heal me."

"Infirmary."

"Yes, Sir."

General Hammond noticed the 4 boxes of Naquadah I brought through the gate. Before I left the gate room, General Hammond said, "Leslie?"

I looked at him. "Sir?"

General Hammond pointed to the 4 boxes of Naquadah.

I looked at the boxes. "I guess I don't know my own strength."

Daniel walked me to the infirmary.

Dr. Frasier patched my leg up. "Stay off of it for a few days."

I argued, "But..."

Dr. Frasier cut me off, "Ah…Doctor's orders!" Dr. Frasier also made me stay in a wheelchair.

Daniel decided to get a wheelchair of his own. We raced down the hallways when everyone went home so we didn't knock anyone over.

A week later, Dr. Frasier let me go back on active duty. Our next mission was a standard recon mission.

Sgt. Davis said, "Chevron 7 locked."

General Hammond said, "SG-1 and 2, you have a go."

Jack said, "Let's move out."

Colonel Sharp saluted General Hammond with the 'O'Neill salute'.

I grabbed Daniel's hand and we went through the Stargate.

THE END

> > > > > > > > > > > > >> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

Author's Notes: Stay tuned for the next chapter.


End file.
